Une seule seconde
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Il suffit d'une seconde pour voir sa vie basculer. Dire des mots que l'on regrette, faire des choses impensables, prendre des mauvaises décisions ou perdre sa concentration. Peut-on vivre avec les conséquences ?
1. L'accident

**Je suis de retour ! Je dois avouer qu'écrire des histoires m'avait manquée alors j'ai décidé de m'y remettre !**

 **J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'accident**

 **~¤~6 décembre~¤~**

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Un merveilleux dimanche sous la neige mais très ensoleillé. La journée parfaite pour sortir et passer du temps avec sa famille. Et c'est bien ce que Tris et Tobias avait décidé de faire.

Les parents de Tobias habitaient en plein centre-ville de Chicago alors que le jeune couple avait décidé de rester à l'écart du rafus quotidien et s'était installé à 30 minutes de route de la ville. Tris pensait que Tobias aurait voulu s'installer plus près de son entreprise, enfin plutôt celle de son père, mais il a refusé pour que sa compagne puisse voir ses parents régulièrement. Bien entendu, cet arrangement n'a pas plu à Evelyn qui était déçue de ne pas voir son fils et sa petite-amie si souvent. C'est pourquoi, ils ont mis en place un repas chez les parents du jeune homme une fois tout les mois. Evelyn et Marcus aimaient Tris autant qu'ils aimaient Tobias. Elle était jolie, intelligente, polie, attentionnée et laissait toujours passé le bien-être des autres avant le sien- ce qui d'ailleurs avait le don d'énerver Tobias par moment- et les parents pouvaient être sûrs que Tobias était heureux avec elle. Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils étaient heureux, le couple venait de fêter leur 8 ans de relation, quelques jours après l'anniversaire de Tobias.

Pour être honnête, toute la famille s'attendait à une demande en mariage ou l'annonce d'un heureux événement lors de la fête pour les 26 ans de Tobias mais les deux mères furent bien déçues lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin et que rien ne fût annoncé. Elles ne furent pas les deux seules déçues. Tris l'était aussi. Elle aimait Tobias plus que tout au monde et mourrait d'envie de construire quelque chose de plus solide avec lui mais elle était au courant de la réticence de ce dernier à propos du mariage ou des enfants. Elle ne l'a jamais forcé à parler s'il ne voulait pas mais cette situation la frustrait. Elle voulait en parler sans que Tobias ne se fige et ne se taise. Elle ne comprenait pas ces sentiments. Ses parents étaient heureux dans leur mariage, ils étaient fiers de leur fils et ils étaient toujours là pour l'encourager à emprunter ce chemin mais il ne changeait pas d'avis.

Tris commencait à se dire qu'elle devrait accepter ce qu'elle a avec lui et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle était contente de pouvoir rentrer tout les soirs dans leur maison presque en même temps que lui. Il arrivait qu'ils rentrent exactement au même moment et Tris adorait ce moment. Tobias lui ouvrait la portière de sa voiture pour la laisser sortir et la prenait immédiatement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Sa peur fût qu'après quelques années ses sentiments pour elle déclinent mais au contraire, chaque jour ils étaient plus forts. Et c'était réciproque.

Ce dimanche, Evelyn avait insisté pour que le jeune couple déjeune chez eux mais comme à chaque fois, ils allaient probablement rester jusqu'au soir. Tobias avait été désigné pour rouler mais lorsque Marcus ramena une très bonne bouteille de vin de 1997, Tris décida de prendre le volant au retour. Alors que Marcus et son fils débattaient sur la meilleure année de production d'un certain vin français, Evelyn et Tris discutaient des fêtes de fin d'année.

«Tobias m'a dit que vous ne pourrez pas venir le 25. Il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi.

-En fait, on ne sera pas là du 21 décembre au 3 janvier. Il est arrivé à la maison avec des billets pour un voyage en Europe cette semaine. »

La jeune femme se mit à sourire sans prêter attention à Evelyn. Elle se rappelait de cette après-midi.

Tris avait un jour de libre et en avait profité pour nettoyer la maison. Aux alentours de 15 heures, la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte comme si une tempête en était responsable mais ce n'était que son petit ami. Sa cravate était défaite et pendait à son cou. En entrant, il avait jeté sa veste de costume sur le canapé avant de se précipiter vers elle. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée.

«Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà là ? Avait-elle demandé.

-Ne prévoit rien pour Noël et Nouvel an !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ta mère nous a déjà invité et...

-J'ai déjà appelé ma mère, ne t'en fais pas pour elle... Nous partons en Europe.

-Tu... tu es sérieux ? »

Tris était plus qu'excitée à l'idée de partir deux semaines avec lui. Être ensemble, juste tout les deux. Tobias s'était toujours promis de tout faire pour rendre Tris heureuse et par le sourire qui avait pris place sur son visage, il savait qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur mais il ne les avait vus qu'un court instant car elle s'était jetée sur ses lèvres et ils avaient fini par tomber sur leur canapé dans lequel Tris tenait à le remercier à sa façon et qui était-il pour lui refuser ça ? Leur vêtements furent rapidement oubliés et une ou deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il furent allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entortillés dans la couverture et Tris endormie, Tobias n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle portait un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage posé sur le torse nu de son compagnon. Ses cheveux collés à son front par une fine pellicule de sueur s'éparpillaient aussi sur le torse humide de Tobias. Il les caressait doucement quand il prit conscience d'une chose. Si son but premier était de la rendre heureuse, pourquoi lui refusait-il le mariage ? Il avait peur. Il était même terrifié à l'idée de la perdre et un scénario unique tournait dans sa tête. Il attendait sa futur femme au bout de l'allée mais à la place de la voir marcher vers lui dans sa robe blanche, il voyait sa mère courir vers lui avec une mine horrifiée. Ensuite, elle lui apprenait que Tris avait changé d'avis.

Il savait que ça n'arriverai jamais mais une peur reste une peur et celle-çi le tétanisait. Il n'avait rien dit à Tris car il savait qu'elle le trouverait ridicule et inconsciemment, il ne voulait peut-être pas lui donner de mauvaises idées.

Il ne l'avait alors que serrée plus fort avant de s'endormir avec elle.

Inconsciente du trouble de Tobias, Tris ne se souvenait que du merveilleux moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et le sourire qui apparu sur son visage fit plaisir à Evelyn mais aussi aux deux hommes qui écoutaient leur conversation. Tobias prit la main de sa petite amie pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser amoureusement. Evelyn se leva pour chercher le repas et demanda à son mari de l'aider. Tris proposa son aide mais Evelyn lui assura que ce n'était pas nécessaire. La vraie raison était surtout que le couple marié voulait leur laisser un peu de temps seuls.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Tobias.

-Très bien. J'ai hâte de partir !

-Moi aussi. D'ailleurs, tu as parlé à tes parents ?

-Ma mère n'était pas très contente de ne pas nous voir pour Noël mais je lui ai dit qu'on les invitera à notre retour. »

Tobias embrassa Tris. Il aura pu le laisser durer mais il savait que ses parents n'étaient pas loin et ne tenait pas vraiment à être pris sur le fait. Evelyn déposa le repas sur la table et ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien.

Une fois les ventres pleins, Marcus chercha une bouteille de whisky et deux verres, pour lui et Tobias, alors que les deux femmes se contentèrent d'un café. Evelyn observait le jeune couple et elle mourrait d'envie de poser des questions un peu plus personnelles. Elle écouta alors son mari qui s'était déjà aventuré sur ce terrain glissant.

« Avez-vous déjà pensé aux enfants ? »

A peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, Evelyn remarqua les changements de comportements. Tobias se tendit et Tris baissa la tête et les yeux. Elle comprit tout de suite que c'était un sujet sensible et qu'il n'était pas judicieux de continuer à en parler mais Marcus n'avait pas la même impression. Il avait vu le malaise mais il savait aussi que son fils était borné et qu'il devait le forcer à parler.

« Une ou deux fois, expliqua Tris d'une petite voix.

-Seulement une ou deux fois ? Je veux des petits-enfants moi, plaisanta Marcus même si ses mots étaient plus que vrai.

-Marcus, réprimenda Evelyn.

-Tobias est notre seul enfant et on sait que votre histoire est sérieuse. Ce n'est que la prochaine étape. »

Tris était déjà rouge, plus qu'embarassée par les propos de Marcus. Quant à Tobias, il était en colère. Il n'aimait pas que ses parents se mêlent de sa vie personnelle même s'il devait avouer que son père avait le droit d'attendre une famille de la part de son fils.

Incapable de soutenir le regard de Marcus quelques minutes de plus, Tris se lèva en s'excusant pour aller aux toilettes. Tout les trois savaient très bien pourquoi elle était partie et cela enervait Tobias.

« Tu étais vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est un sujet sensible ! » s'énerva Tobias.

Il se leva pour aller prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme. Il n'eût le temps que de faire quelques pas.

« Assieds-toi ! », ordonna Marcus.

Tobias savait que son père ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il s'assit sans question.

« Tu vois bien que Tris est malheureuse ! Elle veut plus avec toi mais toi tu fais comme si tu ne voyais rien, lui reprocha son père.

-Elle n'a jamais rien dit...

-Bien sûr qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit. Elle ne veut pas que tu ais l'impression d'avoir le couteau sous la gorge. On ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu es contre un quelconque engagement.

-J'ai peur qu'une fois le moment arrivé, elle se rende compte que je ne suis pas le bon pour elle. », avoua Tobias pour la première fois à voix haute.

Les deux parents tentèrent de convaincre leur fils qu'il avait tort, que Tris l'aimait plus que tout et tout trois ignoraient que Tris les écoutait derrière la porte. Elle avait enfin les réponses qu'elle attendait tellement. Tobias s'était enfin confié à quelqu'un, une chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais.

« Mon chéri, Tris est une femme merveilleuse et tu ne dois pas laisser cette peur te contrôler. Sinon, tu vas commencer à moins lui parler et elle va perdre confiance en toi. Et là, tu peux être sûr qu'elle risque de partir... et pour de bon. », renchérit Evelyn.

Tris entendit Tobias soupirer.

« Tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle fera ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qu'il va arriver mais c'est un scénario possible. Je vois bien que tu l'aimes, alors ne fais pas de bêtises. »

Après un moment de silence, Tris entendit une chaise bouger.

« Je vais aller la chercher », dit Tobias.

Tris se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle de bain avant que Tobias ne frappe à la porte. Elle entendit les trois coups légers puis la voix de Tobias.

« Mon cœur, je peux entrer ? »

Tris répondit par un faible oui et la porte s'ouvrit. Tobias la referma doucement derrière lui puis s'approcha de sa petite amie.

« Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé et que mes parents...eh bien, qu'ils se comportent comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

-On en parlera à la maison. », assura-t-elle.

Tobias avait envie d'en parler maintenant mais il savait que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Il hocha la tête mais déposa quand même un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la table, le gâteau était déjà placé sur la table et les parents les attendaient. Ils ne dirent rien sur ce qu'il s'était passé et Tris en fût heureuse. Evelyn relança la conversation sur le travail de Tris en tant qu'institutrice en primaire.

Tobias adorait la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminaient quand elle parlait de son travail. Elle adorait son travail. Elle était très douée avec les enfants et ils l'adoraient. Il était déjà arrivé que Tobias vienne la chercher à l'école et il observait les enfants dire au revoir à leur maîtresse avec des grands sourires sur leurs visages.

Après le dessert, Tris et Evelyn s'occupèrent de la vaisselle alors que les hommes restèrent dans le salon. Ils discutaient ensemble mais le téléphone de Marcus sonna et il se retira dans son bureau un moment.

Tobias prit un moment pour observer la maison dans laquelle il avait grandit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le magnifique piano à queue sur lequel sa mère lui avait appris à jouer. Il s'assit alors sur le siège et laissa glisser ses doigts sur les touches. Il était un peu rouillé mais il adorait jouer tout comme ses proches adoraient le regarder. Il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait, perdu dans son monde.

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à caresser les touches et débuta le premier morceau qu'il a appris lorsqu'il avait 11 ans, _La lettre à Elise._

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de nettoyer pour espérer apercevoir Tobias entrain de jouer. Il ne jouait pas souvent devant les autres car il avait toujours peur d'être jugé. Tris le regardait amoureusement et Evelyn posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tris.

Cette dernière avança jusqu'à son compagnon et lorsqu'il s'approcha de la fin du morceau, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il sursauta en appuyant fortement sur les touches. Tris pressa sa main sur son dos et dessina des cercles sur son dos.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-On est venues quand tu as commencé. »

Il se retourna pour voir qui faisait parti du 'on' et rougit en voyant sa mère.

« Désolé...

-Tu devrais jouer plus souvent, complimenta Tris.

-Peut-être une prochaine fois. », dit-il en embrassant son front.

Ils se levèrent tout les deux mais sa main ne quitta pas celle de sa petite amie.

« Tu m'apprendras un jour ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le prochaine fois que l'on vient si tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Il soupira face à son expression et accepta. Ils s'assirent à nouveau et il plaça ses doigts sur les touches. Elle l'imita de son côté. Alors qu'il lui apprenait la partie la plus simple, Marcus sortit de son bureau et fût surpris de voir son fils au piano.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.

-Tobias a joué au piano et Tris lui a demandé de lui apprendre quelques notes. »

Le couple toujours installé au piano, Marcus décida de faire un feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce. Evelyn les observait tout les deux avec un sourire et même si le sujet était très sensible, rien ne l'empêchait d'imaginer dans sa tête un petit garçon qui serait une copie de Tobias à la place de Tris sur le siège. Elle n'oserait jamais avouer ça à voix haute mais elle rêvait elle aussi d'avoir des petits-enfants et connaissant son fils, elle savait que ce jour arriverait mais la vraie question était : quand ?

Le temps passait et à un moment, Tris et Tobias quittèrent le piano pour rejoindre les parents. Le sujet sur l'avenir du couple ne fût plus remis sur le tapis.

« Où irez-vous en Europe ? demanda Marcus.

-Partout, répondit Tobias. En fait, on passera deux jours dans un pays avant de partir. Londres, Paris, Madrid, Berlin, Amsterdam, Rome et Athènes. »

Tris était plus qu'heureuse d'entendre pour la première fois le programme de leur voyage et était de plus en plus impatiente.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et Evelyn invita le jeune couple à rester pour le repas du soir également. Ils ne pouvait pas refuser car ils seraient déjà absents pour le réveillon de Noël. Cependant, Tris et Tobias insistèrent pour cuisiner et après avoir inspecté les placards, ils se décidèrent sur un risotto.

Ils cuisinaient comme dans leur habitude. Alors que l'un s'occupait des légumes, l'autre s'occupait du riz. Quand Tobias avait quelques minutes de libre, il se glissait derrière Tris et l'enlaçait pendant qu'elle travaillait. Il adorait pouvoir passer de simples moments avec elle, surtout quand il pouvait la distraire. Si Tris s'arrêtaient de travailler pour simplement profiter de ses caresses ou baisers dans le cou, c'était le jackpot. Et il fallait être honnête, ça arrivait presque à chaque fois. C'est pourquoi il souriait contre sa peau.

« Tobias, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Mmm, pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Je dois finir ça... Je te promets qu'on continuera à la maison.

-C'est une promesse, mademoiselle Prior ?

-Seulement si tu me lâches, monsieur Eaton. »

Comme s'il s'était brûlé, il lâcha son corps et bien sagement, reprit son poste devant la casserole. Le témoin de la scène, Marcus, souriait à la réaction de son fils et ne pu s'empêcher de se rappeler aux moments où Evelyn lui faisait les mêmes promesses. Les hommes Eaton sont tous les mêmes, les mains baladeuses mais l'esprit très clair lorsque les femmes de leur vie posent des conditions.

Tris ajouta les légumes avec le riz. Tobias la regardait faire. Huit ans de relation et il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux chaque jour.

« Arrête de me regarder ! réprimenda Tris.

-Comme si tu ne me regardais jamais.

-Pas comme ça, répliqua-t-elle puis reprit en chuchotant. En tout cas, pas quand mes parents sont dans la pièce voisine. Mais quand on est seuls... »

Tobias grogna, comprennant ce qu'elle impliquait et il avait hâte de passer la porte de leur maison en rentrant. Il la serra contre lui, la surprenant par la même occasion. Sa bouche prit possession de celle de Tris et il devait physiquement se retenir de ne pas la porter par les cuisses pour l'asseoir sur le plan de travail et de la prendre ici même. Son regard était illuminé d'une lueur de désir que Tris ignora. Dans le cas contraire, le repas aurait été oublié depuis un moment. À la place, elle retira les mains du jeune homme de ses hanches et mélangea le repas dans la casserole qui était désormais prêt. Elle le sépara dans quatre assiettes et avec l'aide de Tobias, elle les apporta à table. Marcus ouvrit une autre bouteille de vin que Tobias s'empressa de goûter mais Tris ne bu rien. Les restes de dessert du déjeuner suffisaient pour le soir et après un deuxième café pour Tris, ils décidèrent de finalement rentrer.

« Vous ne voulez pas rester dormir ici ? Je me sentirais plus sereine, expliqua Evelyn.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien bu et je ne suis pas fatigué. Tout se passera bien. »

Evelyn regarda Tobias plutôt inquiète mais Marcus plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Tris va très bien pour rouler, ils iront bien.

-Tu es vraiment sûre ? » demanda Evelyn.

Tris hocha la tête. Ceci était la première occasion qu'elle avait d'empêcher ce qui allait se passer.

Elle prit alors son sac et prit les clés pour laisser tourner le moteur de la voiture un moment pour la faire chauffer. Lorsqu'elle mit le contact, le moteur toussa quelques fois. Ceci aurait pu être vu comme une deuxième occasion.

« Tris, je peux préparer l'ancien lit de Tobias pour vous deux, assura Evelyn.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger et puis, je dois aller travailler demain. Je prendrais bien trop de temps si on restait ici. »

Cette fois-çi, le moteur s'alluma. Le couple remercia les parents pour l'invitation et promit de les revoir avant leur départ en vacances.

Tris s'installa dans la voiture et lorsque Tobias fût attaché, elle partit. Après quelques minutes de silence, Tobias parla,

« C'était agréable aujourd'hui.

-Oui, j'adore tes parents.

-C'est réciproque. »

Tris souria à la réponse de son petit ami.

Il voulait dire plus mais était-ce le bon moment ? Au pire, que risquait-il ?

« A propos de notre avenir...commença-t-il.

-S'il te plaît Tobias, pas maintenant.

-Je sais que tu nous écoutais.

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu es partie aux toilettes, je sais que tu es restée derrière la porte et que tu nous as écoutés. Je voulais que tu saches ce que je ressens à propos du mariage mais je n'osais pas te le dire en face.

-Tu penses vraiment que je te quitterais ? »

Son regard quitta la route un moment pour le regarder lui mais elle reporta son attention assez rapidement sur la route.

« Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est en moi. J'ai peur qu'un jour je gâche tout. »

Tris n'avait aucune envie d'en parler maintenant mais Tobias était lancé. Qui sait quand est-ce qu'il s'ouvrirait comme ça à nouveau ?

« J'y ai pensé...toute la journée même. C'est quelque chose que mon père m'a rappelé et que ma mère m'a montré. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Et le fait de ne pas prendre la peine d'y penser nous a éloignés et je ne veux pas ça. Je veux que tu saches que même si je suis réticent, je t'aime quand même. »

Tris hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui dire qu'il ne peut pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Ça n'allait pas affecter ses sentiments pour lui mais ça la blessait tout de même.

« Et comme je t'aime, je veux tout t'offrir, ajouta-t-il. »

Tris tourna la tête vers lui immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Tu-tu veux dire...?

-Oui...Je veux me marier avec toi. Je veux avoir des enfants avec toi. »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Il la regardait aussi mais un mouvement attrapa son regard et il tourna la tête pour regarder devant lui.

« TRIS ! », hurla-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête et un cerf la regardait, debout au milieu de la route. Elle freîna et donna un coup de volant mais les routes enneigées ne firent que glisser la voiture sur la route. La voiture glissa dans un fossé dans lequel elle roula. Elle fit un tonneau avant d'être violemment bloquée par un arbre.

Tris ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Son cœur battait encore vite mais son corps lui, la faisait souffrir. Son poignet gauche était définitivement cassé.

La fenêtre de sa portière était brisé, un vent frais entra dans la voiture. Elle grelotta lorsqu'elle sentit le froid derrière sa tête. Sa main droite toucha l'endroit qui était légèrement collant. Elle retira ses doigts pour les voir, ils étaient à présent couverts de sang. Elle retira sa ceinture de sécurité qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Sa vision devenait plus claire mais elle avait encore du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Que s'est-il passé ? Le cerf...une discussion...Tobias...

Elle se sentit immédiatement plus alerte et remarqua le corps inerte à côté d'elle. Elle bougea pour se rapprocher même si tout en elle lui hurlait de rester assise. Elle ne voyait que le sang qui coulait de son arcade et ses yeux fermés. Sa tête était posée sur la vitre fissurée. Elle lui retira sa ceinture mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Les larmes coulaient librement avant qu'elle ne se mette à caresser ses joues.

« Tobias ! »

Ses paupières bougèrent mais seulement après quelques essais restèrent légèrement ouvertes.

« Tu es vivant ! Ça va aller... Ça va aller... Je te le promets.

-Tris...

-Je suis là. »

Elle entendit les sirènes d'une ambulance au loin. Elle savait que c'était pour eux mais elle paraissait si loin.

« L'ambulance arrive. Garde tes yeux ouverts, supplia-t-elle.

-Fatigu...

-Non, non, non ! Garde les yeux ouverts !

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. »

Il ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba contre l'appui-tête. Tris resta près de lui en hurlant, pleurant, priant qu'il rouvre ses yeux.

Elle ne sait pas quand les secours arrivèrent mais elle se retrouva rapidement sur un brancard dans un ambulance.

Elle murmurait le nom de son compagnon en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'un secouriste s'approche.

« Il va bien pour l'instant. Son rythme cardiaque est stable. Il est juste inconscient. »

Cela suffisait pour la rassurer dans son état second et à son tour, elle ferma les yeux.

 _«Vous ne voulez pas dormir ici ?Je me sentirais plus sereine », expliqua Evelyn._

 _Tris jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture qui toussait encore puis décida d'abandonner._

 _« D'accord. On partira plus tôt demain. »_

 _Evelyn semblait soulagée. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer et elle ne voulait vraiment pas les laisser partir. Elle prit Tris dans ses bras puis elles rentrèrent toutes les deux. Tobias parlait avec son père puis fronça les sourcils en voyant Tris._

 _« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il._

 _-La voiture ne démarre pas. On ferrait mieux de rester ici cette nuit. »_

 _Il hocha la tête. Evelyn, très heureuse qu'ils restent commenca à préparer leur chambre. Elle alluma le chauffage et plaça une bouillotte dans leur lit pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid. Elle prêta un pyjama à Tris et ils allèrent tous se coucher._

 _Tris se blottissait contre Tobias pour avoir plus chaud et il la tenait fermement dans ses bras._

 _« Je crois que le fait qu'on soit resté sera le plus beau cadeau que ta mère n'aura jamais eu. Elle avait l'air tellement contente._

 _-On ne la voit pas souvent donc c'est compréhensible... Tris, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé._

 _-On en a déjà parlé, répliqua-t-elle._

 _-Je sais mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »_

 _Elle leva la tête vers lui et il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser._

 _« Toi, tu veux te marier et fonder une famille mais moi, pas vraiment. Le problème c'est que si on ne veut pas foncer dans le mur, l'un de nous doit changer d'avis._

 _-Mais je..._

 _-Et il est hors-de-question que ce soit toi. Je refuse que tu abandonnes cette idée et que tu le regrettes dans quelques années... J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, vraiment, et je me dis que si c'est le moyen pour que tu sois heureuse, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher._

 _-Tu es sérieux ?_

 _-Très sérieux, attends toi à une surprise dans les prochains jours. »_

 _Submergée de bonheur, Tris se jetta dans ses bras de telle sorte qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui et que ses lèvres ne quittaient pas les siennes. Elle était plus qu'heureuse à ce moment._

 _Les mains, habituellement très baladeuses, de son petit ami se faufilèrent sous son débardeur. Elle sépara leur bouche un instant._

 _« Tobias, tes parents..._

 _-Ils ont leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée, on est seuls à l'étage, dit-il en mordillant son oreille._

 _-Tu es certain ?_

 _-Oui, ils ne se douteront de rien. »_

 _Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour que le peu de self-control s'évanouisse et qu'elle se décide à retirer ses vêtements malgré la basse température dans la pièce._

Le bruit répétitif de la machine reliée à son cœur fût la première chose qu'elle entendit. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal mais pas autant que sa poitrine où la ceinture de sécurité se trouvait. Ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies et pendant un instant, elle avait peur d'être paralisée. Elle sentit une pression dans sa main. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, Evelyn se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle était en larmes et Marcus qui se tenait debout derrière elle, avait lui aussi les yeux humides. Elle paniqua aussitôt. Pourquoi étaient-ils dans sa chambre et pas celle de leur fils ?

« Tobias..., articula-t-elle.

-Il va bien, assura Evelyn. Ils lui font des examens. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

-Vous vous êtes écrasés dans un arbre. Quelques mètres plus loin et c'était un rocher, et ça, ça aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts, dit Marcus en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

-Tu n'as que le poignet cassé. Le medecin a dit que tu as beaucoup de bleus et que tu auras du mal à bouger ces prochains jours.

-Et mes parents ?

-On les a appelés il y a 10 minutes. Ils sont en route. »

Tris sentait ses paupières se fermer tout doucement mais elle combattait le sommeil.

« Dors, on reste ici. On ira se renseigner sur l'état de Tobias. »

Elle remercia sa futur belle-mère avant de se laisser aller. Elle se fichait de son état, elle voulait juste que Tobias aille bien et qu'il puisse sortir assez rapidement. Elle pouvait rester encore deux mois à l'hôpital, peu importait mais lui devait aller mieux. C'est elle qui conduisait, et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il était gravement blessé à cause d'elle. Une seule seconde à suffit pour tout faire changer.

* * *

 **Je suis assez stressée parce que j'ai essayé un nouveau style d'écriture... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer d'écrire cette histoire ou la supprimer.**


	2. Réveil

**Merci pour tout vos messages, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Réveil**

 **~¤~10 décembre~¤~**

L'attente rendait Tris folle. Les medecins lui avaient interdit de sortir de son lit, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Tobias. Ses parents étaient toujours auprès d'elle pour lui donner des nouvelles mais elle voulait le voir, lui parler. Bien que lui parler maintenant ne servait à rien car il était inconscient. Les medecins avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux le mettre dans un petit coma pendant quelques jours pour qu'il guérisse plus rapidement. Ou du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde lui disait. Evelyn faisait des aller-retours entre sa chambre et celle de Tris.

Cela faisait 4 jours que Tris était dans cette chambre et elle serait libre de partir d'ici deux jours.

Quelques chambres plus loin, Eric et Zeke étaient dans la chambre de leur ami amnésique. Ils essayaient de lui rappeler des moments de sa vie mais rien n'y faisait, il était incapable de se souvenir. Il n'avait reconnu que ses parents, les autres personnes lui étaient familières mais il ne connaissait ni les prénoms ni la relation qu'il entretenait avec ces personnes.

Son medecin était persuadé que sa mémoire allait revenir mais cela allait prendre du temps. Des semaines, voire des mois.

Les deux amis avaient commencé par des éléments simples comme sa date de naissance, ses jeux préferés, sa nourriture préferée...Il lui apprenait à se connaître à nouveau. Le coup qu'il avait eut à la tête avait été particulièrement violent et il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être plonger dans un coma pendant des mois.

Des souvenirs de Zeke firent surface dans son esprit mais dans ces souvenirs, ils n'avaient que 5 ans. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés à la maternelle alors qu'il ne connu Eric qu'au lycée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Evelyn qui souriait à son fils. Il rendit son sourire et elle embrassa son front.

« Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien.

-Il a fait beaucoup de progrès, il se souvient du CP, intervint Zeke.

-C'est très bien. Il faut continuer à stimuler sa mémoire.

-Où étais-tu ? », demanda Tobias.

Evelyn s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de son fils.

« Tu sais, pendant l'accident tu n'étais pas seul dans la voiture. Tu étais avec Tris. Tu te souviens d'elle ? »

Il chercha longtemps dans sa mémoire mais ce prénom ne lui disait rien. Qui était-elle ?

« Non. C'est une amie ?

-Oui... Tu ferrais mieux de te reposer un peu, le médecin a dit que tu ne dois pas trop forcer au début. »

Elle embrassa à nouveau son front et quitta la pièce. Elle croisa l'infirmière de son fils, Nita, qui entra dans la chambre avec des seringues en main, sûrement pour d'autres prélèvements sanguins.

La réaction de son fils ou plutôt le manque de réaction lorsqu'elle lui a parlé Tris lui faisait de la peine. La jeune femme était morte d'inquiétude pour lui et lui ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Elle décida qu'il était temps de la mettre au courant de la situation. Natalie voulait lui dire depuis le début mais Evelyn avait peur qu'une crise de nerf ne suive la nouvelle.

Elle entra dans la pièce où la jeune femme se reposait. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et sourit.

« Comment va-t-il ? Les medecins savent quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? »

Evelyn prit place sur la chaise à côté du lit, Natalie avait dû aller chercher un café.

« Il est temps qu'on te mette au courant, commença Evelyn. Tobias n'est pas dans le coma, ça fait 3 jours qu'il est réveillé.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

\- Tobias ne va pas très bien, mentalement je veux dire. Physiquement, il guérit bien et ses blessures ne sont pas si graves à part quelques côtes fêlées et un coude cassé.

\- Je veux le voir !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Dans l'accident, il s'est cogné la tête contre la vitre assez violemment et il a quelques soucis de mémoire...

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de moi ?

\- Non... Seulement de Marcus et moi et quelques souvenirs de Zeke lui reviennent. »

Tris mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer mais la douleur était trop vive. Elle pleura bruyamment dans les bras d'Evelyn qui fût rapidement rejointe par Natalie. Elle comprit que sa fille venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Depuis la chambre de Tobias, il était possible d'entendre les pleurs de Tris. Tobias n'y prêta pas tellement attention mais Eric et Zeke les reconnurent et se figèrent. Eric se décida à aller prendre des nouvelles de son amie et se leva, pretexant une envie pressante. Zeke comprit tout de suite mais ils ne dirent rien à Tobias.

Cela dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Tris ne s'endorme sous les sédatifs qu'une infirmière lui donna.

Plus tard, après l'heure des visites, Tobias était à nouveau seul et regardait son téléphone, incapable de se rappeler du mot de passe qu'il avait mis. Il essaya sa date de naissance, le fameux 0000 et pleins d'autres mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. La photo en face de lui était celle de lui avec une fille. Elle est très belle et elle avait l'air heureuse. Personne ne lui a parlé d'une petite amie donc il doit sûrement s'agir d'une amie très proche.

Nita entra à ce moment avec une poche en main.

« Je pensais que tu dormais déjà, dit Nita.

\- Et rater la seule visite que je reçois après 18 heures, pas question.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, j'ai juste hâte de sortir. »

Elle plaça la nouvelle poche reliée à son intraveineuse puis prit sa tension et écouta son cœur.

« C'est compréhensible mais tu pourras sortir seulement d'ici deux semaines environ.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, et tu devras rester en fauteuil roulant quelques jours.

-Génial, soupira-t-il.

-C'est mieux que d'être ici pour six mois encore, non ? »

Il sourit à l'infirmière et hocha la tête. Nita était une belle femme, n'importe qui pouvait le dire. C'était aussi la seule femme à part sa mère qu'il voyait. Zeke lui avait dit que d'autres personnes voulaient venir le voir mais le medecin avait restreint le groupe de visite à quelques personnes seulement. Il était donc content que quelqu'un soit là pour lui après que tout le monde soit parti, même si c'était son travail.

De tout le corps infirmiers, Nita était la plus gentille avec lui. Elle s'autorisait quelques minutes pour discuter avec lui quand elle le pouvait et il adorait ça.

« Est-ce que tu as vu la fille qui était avec moi dans la voiture ?

\- Tris ? Une ou deux fois. Je ne m'occupe pas de sa chambre mais je devais aider Susan à l'endormir aujourd'hui.

\- C'était elle qui criait ?

-Oui, ta mère était là aussi. Elle a dû lui dire quelque chose de difficile à entendre. Ça arrive souvent ici.

-Est-ce que tu sais si on était très amis tout les deux ? Tu as peut-être entendu quelque chose... Personne ne me dit rien.

-Eh bien, vous reveniez tout les deux de chez tes parents donc vous deviez être assez proches mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Elle ressemble à quoi ?

-Eh bien, elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris. Elle était allongée mais elle ne paraîssait pas très grande et elle est assez mince. »

Il récupéra le téléphone sur le lit et montra la photo à Nita.

« C'est elle ?

\- Oui, c'est elle. Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? »

Il fixa la photo quelques secondes.

« Non »

Nita récupéra la poche vide et la feuille avec les mesures qu'elle a prises.

« Bonne nuit Tobias et ne réfléchis pas trop.

-Bonne nuit Nita. »

Elle cligna de l'œil et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Tobias regarda la photo un moment avant de soupirer. Ça l'énervait de ne pas se souvenir et il sentait qu'il ratait un élément important.

À son réveil le lendemain matin, Tris demanda à son infirmière si elle pouvait voir Tobias.

« Je vais chercher un fauteuil.

-Je peux marcher.

-Simple précaution. »

Tris attendit le fauteuil roulant puis se laissa rouler jusqu'à la chambre où le nom de Tobias était inscrit sur un bout de papier. Elle toqua et Susan l'aida à ouvrir la porte lorsque Tobias donna la permission.

La première chose que Tris vit lui donna envie de pleurer. Tobias avait l'air bien dans son lit mais la façon dont il regardait l'infirmière qui prenait sa tension lui brisait le cœur. Tobias la regardait de la même façon avant l'accident. Susan la poussa près du lit étant donné qu'avec son plâtre à la main, elle ne pouvait pas avancer seule. Tobias tourna la tête et lorsqu'il la vit, il ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adopter.

« Salut », dit-elle.

Les deux infirmières les laissèrent seuls pour discuter.

« Tu a l'air d'aller mieux, continua-t-elle. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, hein ? »

\- Non, mais on m'a parlé de toi. Tris, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, sourit-elle. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais et pour m'excuser aussi.

-T'excuser ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est moi qui roulait, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à la route.

\- Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ta faute, il y a avait de la neige et on m'a dit que tu voulais éviter un animal. Tu as sauvé une vie.

-Mais j'aurais pu nous tuer aussi. », murmura-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Tobias tenta de prendre sa main pour la rassurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais elle retira sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Tobias ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça mais il avait conclu qu'elle s'en voulait.

«Est-ce qu'on était des amis proches ? demanda-t-il.

-On peut dire ça. On s'est rencontrés en terminale, on a appris à bien se connaître depuis. Tu sais quand tu sors d'ici ?

-Nita m'a dit deux semaines.

-Si longtemps ? »

Elle essaya de ne pas faire attention à la façon dont il parlait de l'infirmière. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était plus rien pour le jeune homme.

« Oui, ils veulent me surveiller ou un truc du genre. Ça ne me plaît pas vraiment.

-Au moins, tu es bien entouré. Nita a l'air gentille.

-Elle l'est. Elle s'occupe bien de moi.

-C'est bien, dit-elle en avalant la boule dans sa gorge.

-C'est une question un peu étrange mais est-ce que tu sais si j'avais une petite amie ? »

Tris avait envie de lui hurler à la figure que oui il en avait une et qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout mais elle se retint.

« Pas que je sache et pourtant on se disait tout.

-Tant mieux, sourit-il.

-Tu trouves ?

-Ben oui, imagine si je ne me souvenais pas d'elle. J'aurais détesté avoir une fille en larmes à côté de moi qui me supplierait de me souvenir. Je fais comme je peux et ma mère est déjà comme ça.

-Vu comme ça, ça se défend.

-Donc aucune copine ? Rien du tout ?

-Rien du tout.

-Tu penses que ça fait bizarre si j'invite Nita à aller manger quelque part une fois que je sortirai d'ici ?

-Aucune idée... tu m'excuses ? C'est l'heure de prendre mes anti-douleurs, je reviendrai peut-être demain. Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

\- Pas du tout. À demain. »

Tris ne répondit pas et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre à pied. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, Susan eût presque un arrêt cardiaque en la voyant marcher. Elle s'approcha pour l'aider mais Tris refusa son aide. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même sur son lit. Elle pleurait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais la douleur était trop grande. Tobias l'avait oubliée et il n'avait pas l'air d'être interéssé par Tris. Elle pensait qu'il aurait pu retomber amoureux d'elle mais elle voyait bien qu'une autre femme avait capturé son attention, elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Lorsque les heures de visites commencèrent, Natalie entra dans l'hôpital. Elle fût plus qu'affolée de voir sa fille dans un état pareil. Elle tentait de la consoler sans savoir la raison de sa crise.

Une fois que Tris raconta l'histoire, sa mère l'écoutait mais une autre personne l'écoutait à la porte. Evelyn.

Son cœur se brisait pour la jeune fille. Elle allait partir pour parler à son fils lorsqu'elle entendit Tris dire,

« Personne ne doit lui dire qu'on était ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne veut pas de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé d'être avec moi alors qu'il a clairement envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ma chérie...

-Et puis, c'est pas comme si on était mariés, non ? »

Après ces mots, Tris fondit à nouveau en larmes. Evelyn entra, se disant qu'elle parlerait à son fils plus tard et que Tris avait plus besoin d'elle maintenant.

« Mariés ou non, il t'aimait plus que tout, rappella Evelyn.

\- Je le sais...et puis... il voulait qu'on se marie...

\- Comment ça ?

-Dans la voiture... ce soir-là... il a dit qu'il voulait m'épouser et avoir des enfants avec moi... c'est pour ça qu'il y a eût l'accident. J'étais sous le choc et j'ai arrêté de regarder la route. C'est de ma faute ! »

Les deux femmes n'étaient pas de trop pour supporter la plus jeune. Dire qu'elle avait le cœur brisé ne rendait pas justice à ce qu'elle ressentait. Impuissantes, les mères ne pouvaient que la laisser pleurer.

Dans un autre chambre, Tobias plaisantait avec Nita. Il devait aller faire une IRM et il était un peu nerveux. Nita venait souvent lui parler avant ses examens, elle adorait le fait qu'elle puisse avoir un tel effet sur lui alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que se qu'elle faisait était cruel. Elle savait qu'il était censé parler à Tris, passer son temps avec elle et essayer de reconstruire leur histoire. Mais Nita était égoïste et elle ne partageait jamais rien, encore moins les hommes. La blondinette avait eut son temps avec lui, il était grand temps que Nita prenne la relève.

Tobias alla faire son IRM et pendant ce temps, Susan avait demandé à Nita de prendre la tension de Tris. La brune se délectait de voir sa rivale dans un tel état. Elle avait l'air morte et elle l'était, morte de l'intérieur.

Christina était arrivée et avait entendu l'histoire par Natalie. C'était son devoir en tant que meilleure amie de lui changer les idées, c'est pourquoi elle avait amené des vernis à ongles. Tris détestait ça et c'est pour ça que Christina l'avait fait, elle voulait une réaction de son amie. Mais la réaction n'arriva pas. Elle restait allongée, le regard de le vide et parfois une ou deux larmes échappaient. La main droite était presque terminée quand Nita entra. Elle sourit à Tris puis sortit son stéthoscope. Tris voulait s'énerver contre Nita, la menacer, lui dire de s'éloigner de son homme mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'est Tobias qui avait fait son choix et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Si elle voulait s'énerver, ça serait contre lui mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il était perdu et avait ouvert les yeux dans ce monde où il ne connaissait personne, il ne comprendrait même pas pourquoi elle le détestait. Non, elle ne le détestait pas mais c'était juste plus facile de se dire ça. Essayer de se convaincre, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Avec le temps, elle guérirait forcément.

Comme promis, Tris sortit de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard. Elle avait vu Tobias une seule fois et lui avait dit qu'elle ne le dérangerait pas souvent car elle voulait le laisser se reposer. La vraie raison était qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le voir trop souvent sans pouvoir l'embrasser ou tout simplement, lui tenir la main.

Elle refusait aussi de retourner à l'hôpital depuis que son medecin lui demanda de venir pour parler des résultats de son scanner. Elle pensait que le choc de l'accident avait causé des dommages mais elle n'était en aucun cas préparée à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle était bien heureuse que sa mère n'ait pas pu venir avec elle. L'annonce d'un cancer est toujours une phase difficile et elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quelqu'un pleurer. Son medecin avait tout de suite parlé de la chimiothérapie. Il lui avait pris un rendez-vous pour le 28 décembre où elle devrait venir pendant 5 jours puis trois semaines de repos avant de reprendre la chimio. Tris était dévastée. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents ? À ses amis ?

Tris retourna vivre chez ses parents, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus entrer dans _cette_ maison. Elle la lui laissait, elle trouverait un appartement. Elle avait encore deux semaines avant de devoir chercher ses affaires.

Elle ne devait retourner travailler que dans un mois pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de l'accident. Elle passait donc ses journées dans son ancienne chambre à ne rien faire. Entre l'histoire avec Tobias et son cancer, elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Natalie s'inquiètait pour sa fille. Cependant, lorsqu'elle la vit commencer à lire à nouveau, elle se disait qu'elle allait un peu mieux. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Tris lisait sans arrêt le même livre et que son esprit restait vide.

 **~¤~20 décembre~¤~**

Natalie n'était pas là quand une personne frappa fortement à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas mais après cinq minutes, elle entendit Eric crier.

« Tris, ouvre cette porte ! Sinon je rentre par ta fenêtre, ne me dis pas que c'est impossible. Je sais qu'il le faisait. »

Tris sortit de son lit et se traîna jusqu'à la porte. L'expression d'Eric quand elle ouvrit la porte aurait été à mourir de rire en tant normal.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était rentrée. Elle passait une minute sous la douche -parfois moins- puis remettait son pyjama et retournait s'allonger sur son lit.

Un jour, dans un excés de tristesse et de déprime, elle s'était rasée la tête. Elle savait qu'elle allait perdre ses cheveux et ne voulait pas voir des mèches entières disparaître. Elle opta rapidement pour la perruque qui était parfaitement indétectable.

Elle ne mangeait plus qu'une fois par jour et sa portion était encore très faible. Elle avait perdu l'appétit depuis l'annonce du cancer. On voyait très bien qu'elle avait perdu du poids et même si on pouvait avoir un doute, son plâtre était la preuve. Quand on lui a mit, il collait à la peau de son bras, maintenant Eric pourrait passer un doigt entre sa peau et le plâtre.

« Oh mon... Tris..., soupira-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Allez viens, on va manger quelque part.

-Pas faim, répliqua-t-elle en replaçant la couette sur ses épaules.

-Tant pis, tu viens quand même. Va te laver petit putois et va te changer. »

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis, elle fit ce qu'il dit. Vingt minutes, elle revint propre.

« On va où ?

-Mc Do

-Non, s'il te plaît...

-Tu dois avaler des calories... Je te l'accorde, ce ne sont pas les meilleures mais je me sentirais mieux. Et puis tu peux prendre une salade si tu veux... elles ont presque plus de calories que leur hamburgers.

-D'accord... »

Il sourit, content de la faire sortir. Elle était comme une sœur pour lui et il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Elle souffrait et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient il essayait de la faire parler de son travail, ce qui avait l'air de marcher.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois encore attendre. Je suis en forme, je peux enseigner. Et puis ça m'aiderait...

-Est-ce que tu as pensé à en parler ?

\- A un psy tu veux dire ? »

Il répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Oui...ma mère m'en a parlé et elle pense que ça m'aiderait. J'ai un rendez-vous le 28 décembre.

-Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'y conduire ?

-Christina s'est déjà proposée. Mais merci.

-Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin. Tu peux tous nous appeler.

-Merci. »

Ce qu'il ignorait ce que ce soit-disant psy était sa séance de chimio. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'hôpital sans éveiller des soupçons. Le psy était la seule chose à laquelle elle pût penser comme couverture.

Il l'observait de temps à autre, ravi qu'elle mange un peu. Il l'emmena dans une pâtisserie où ils pouvaient manger sur place. Il prit un café avec une tartelette au citron et elle, un chocolat chaud avec un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Il se retint de soupirer car il savait que son gâteau préféré était celui aux framboises mais qu'elle avait prit celui au chocolat car c'est ce que Tobias prenait toujours.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais elle se sentait mieux maintenant. Elle avait peut-être cette impression qu'il était avec lui.

« Tout n'est pas perdu, rappela-t-il.

-Il veut sortir avec son infirmière, excuse-moi de penser que si.

-En tout cas, c'est sûr que si tu ne lui dit rien, il ne saura rien.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé à passer du temps avec moi.

-Tu devrais. Tu te comportes comme s'il était mort !

-J'en ai un peu l'impression.

-Je suis sûr que si tu lui parles, il retombera amoureux de toi, dit-il alors qu'il essayait de ne pas s'énerver face à l'entêtement de son amie.

\- J'ai besoin de temps...

\- Putain Tris ! Si tu attends encore, à ce rythme on peut organiser ton enterrement ! Tu vas mal et tu le sais. Tu te laisses crever, tu en as conscience de ça ? », s'énerva-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête en posant sa boisson sur la table. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle risquait de mourir, que ce putain de cancer allait la tuer mais elle ne dit rien. Elle sentait le regard des personnes autour d'eux qui l'avaient entendu s'énerver. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa perte de poid était si grave.

« Je ne me laisse pas mourir...

-Permets-moi d'en douter », répliqua-t-il en attrapant son poignet pour montrer qu'il peut facilement faire le tour avec ses doigts.

Elle tira son bras hors de sa prise. Elle prenait conscience que sa santé déclinait très rapidement.

« Tu vas devoir te donner un sacré coup de pied au cul sinon c'est moi qui le fait. »

Elle sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. Eric régla la note puis il l'accompagna chez elle. Elle le serra dans ses bras en le remerciant pour ce qu'il a fait pour elle aujourd'hui. Elle allait fermer la porte quand Eric l'en empêcha.

« Tu croyais que parce que je t'ai ramenée, j'allais te laisser seule ? Tu me connais mal ! », dit-il en entrant dans la maison.

Il retira ses chaussures puis s'assit sur le canapé en plaçant ses pieds sur la table basse, comme s'il était chez lui.

« Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi..

-Tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment. »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et ils regardèrent films après films pour lui changer les idées. Eric faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Ce fût une surprise totale pour Natalie et Andrew d'entendre des rires de femme quand ils ouvrirent la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard puis cherchèrent l'origine de ce bruit. Ils trouvèrent leur fille avec Eric entrain de jouer aux cartes. Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme illuminait la pièce, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ce sourire. Tris leva les yeux au son de la porte et sourit de plus belle.

Natalie alla dans la cuisine pour poser les courses alors qu'Andrew posa sa malette à côté du canapé. Il retira aussi sa veste avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa fille.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser.

-Tu ne veux pas dire à Eric d'arrêter de tricher, s'il te plaît ?

-Comment oses-tu penser que je triche ? s'indigna Eric.

-Oh, je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que je te connais ? Je sais que tu gardais tout les rois et les as pour toi.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tobias faisait pareil. Je ne sais pas qui a donné l'astuce à qui mais en tout cas, vous vous êtes concertés.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit plus tôt ?

-Tu avais l'air si heureux de pouvoir gagner, taquina-t-elle.

-Pour qu'on soit d'accord, c'est moi qui avais montré cette technique à Tobias. »

Tris rit franchement ce qui enchanta Andrew. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son câlin et Eric se leva.

« Je vais y aller. À la prochaine Tris et je te promets de ne pas tricher. Au revoir M. Prior.

-Merci de m'avoir tenue compagnie.

-Pas de soucis. »

Il secoua la main d'Andrew avant de sortir. Andrew garda sa fille dans ses bras en la berçant légèrement.

« Je t'aime. Ce sourire m'avait manqué...

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne t'excuses pas, on comprend que ce que tu traverses est dur pour toi. »

Il se leva pendant qu'elle ramassait les cartes.

« On a une surprise pour toi ce soir, dit-il.

\- Caleb vient à Chicago ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner tes lettres sur ton bureau. Est-ce qu'il vient seul ?

-Non, en fait Cara et Rachel viennent ce soir et Caleb seulement demain. Il doit finir un projet. Il voulait venir dès qu'on lui a dit pour l'accident mais il devait travailler. Les vacances scolaires ont commencé donc Cara vient avec la petite puis il vient à son tour.

-Elles viennent quand ?

-J'avais Cara au téléphone, elles devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Tris venait juste de ranger les dvds quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna avant qu'une petite fusée brune ne lui fonce dessus. Elle prit sa jeune nièce de 4 ans dans les bras.

« Bonjour toi. Comme tu as grandit ! », dit-elle en embrassant sa joue.

Tris prit sa belle-soeur dans les bras tout en gardant l'enfant qui était déjà fasciné par son plâtre.

« C'est quoi ?

-Est-ce que papa t'a dit que je me suis blessée ? demanda-t-elle et la petite fille hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, je me suis cassé le bras et ça m'aide à ne pas avoir mal. »

Natalie les avait rejoints et avait accueilli Cara à son tour.

« Il est où tonton Tobias ? »

Le sourire de Tris s'était figé sur son visage. Andrew prit Rachel dans ses bras.

« Tobias est à l'hôpital. Il s'est aussi fait mal et il doit rester là-bas, expliqua Andrew.

-Mais...

-Tu veux aller le voir ? »

Elle hocha encore la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle adorait Tobias. Malheureusement, Tris redoutait ça parce que ça voulait dire que c'est elle qui devait l'accompagner.

« On ira le voir quand il se sentira mieux. On ne veut pas le fatiguer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Mais on va le voir un jour.

-Bien sûr, qu'on ira le voir. Je te le promets. »

Natalie aida Cara à s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Caleb pendant que Tris s'occupait de sa nièce. Elles dessinaient à la table de la cuisine.

Ce jour-là, Tris avait pris conscience de son trouble alimentaire grâce à Eric mais le vrai déclic était venu grâce à sa nièce qui lui avait demandée,

« Pourquoi tatie est toute mince ? Parce que c'est pas jolie. »

* * *

 **Je suis désolée pour ceux qui avaient prédit l'amnésie de Tobias mais tout était déjà écrit...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté mardi ou mercredi !**

 **Comme toujours, j'adorerais lire vos réactions :)**


	3. La maladie

**Merci pour votre soutien et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à certaines questions !**

 **Chapitre 3 : La maladie**

 **~¤~21 décembre~¤~**

Le jour suivant, pendant la sieste de Rachel, Tris décida d'aller chercher ses affaires chez Tobias. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que ce dernier était rentré chez lui à l'instant même où elle prit sa descision.

Zeke avait accompagné Tobias jusqu'à sa maison pour l'aider à s'installer. En entrant, Tobias se sentit tout drôle, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Pendant qu'il faisait le tour, Zeke était parti de son côté afin de récupérer toutes les photos sur les murs de Tobias et Tris pour qu'il ne devine pas la nature de leur relation. Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas assez rapide car Tobias l'interpella puis s'approcha de lui avec un cadre en main,

« Hey Zeke, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette photo dans le salon ? »

Il regarda l'objet et sourit. Il se souvient de ce moment. C'était la première sortie à la plage du groupe d'amis où Tobias et Tris était officiellement un couple. Tobias la portait dans ses bras pendant qu'elle riait. Encore heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas embrasser sur cette photo parce que ça aurait était dur à expliquer.

« Toi et Tris étaient très bons amis donc ça m'étonne pas trop. Elle passait beaucoup de temps ici. »

Tobias fixa la photo un moment. Tris et lui avaient l'air très heureux sur cette photo et il se demanda si ils n'avaient pas eu une histoire à un moment.

« On est sortis ensemble ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Je sais pas...on a l'air proche et puis c'est juste une impression.

-Hum... tu lui demanderas toi-même, c'était assez compliqué entre vous. »

En fait, c'était très simple. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble trois semaines après leur rencontre et ils ne se sont jamais séparés en huit ans. Ils ont peut-être eu des breaks mais rien d'assez sérieux pour que leurs amis soient au courant.

Tobias lâcha l'affaire et alla dans la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Il discuta avec Zeke quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se leva et fût surpris de voir Tris et elle avait l'air toute aussi surprise que lui.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-On m'a laissé partir plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ?

-Je venais juste récupérer quelques affaires que j'avais laissé ici avant l'accident...et tu m'avais donnée une clé. Je peux te la rendre si tu veux, dit-elle en lui montrant la-dite clé.

-Non, c'est bon, garde-là. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Ça ira, merci. »

Elle alla dans la chambre pour récupérer ses vêtements puis dans la salle de bain. Elle pensa aussi à récupérer leurs albums de souvenirs qui n'avaient sans doute plus aucune valeur pour lui. Tobias se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait comme affaires à récupérer pour prendre autant de temps mais elle sortit de la chambre quelques temps plus tard. Elle avait les yeux rougis et elle s'essuyait les yeux en ressortant. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, il l'avait vue à l'hôpital et elle n'était pas si maigre. Il était inquiet même très inquiet pour la santé de la jeune femme. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas mentalement stable.

Ils furent rejoints par Zeke qui se figea en la voyant. Il n'avait pas vu Tris depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et il fallait être honnête, elle faisait peur. Il se rua presque sur elle. Elle lâcha son sac quand Zeke posa ses mains sur ses bras pour la regarder des pieds à la tête. Elle se sentait plus que mal à l'aise d'être observée comme ça, surtout avec Tobias à quelques mètres d'eux. Zeke l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes pour tendre son bras et ainsi voir sa minceur. Puis il poussa ses cheveux pour voir son cou et ses épaules qui commencaient à laisser apparaître l'os.

« Putain..., souffla-t-il.

-Je vais bien, Zeke.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu t'es vue dans un miroir récemment ? »

Elle voulait dire que oui mais elle réfléchit et la réponse était non. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup maigri car elle voyait ses bras mais aussi parce qu'on lui a dit, mais elle n'a jamais cherché à vérifier devant un miroir.

Elle secoua la tête et celui suffit à Zeke pour la tirer vers le miroir dans l'entrée. Ses bras étaient plus maigres qu'en temps normal mais elle était habituée à ça, ses os étaient un peu plus visibles, mais là, toujours rien de choquant. Zeke se plaça alors derrière elle et sans prévénir, tira sur son t-shirt vers l'arrière pour que la face avant colle à la peau de son ventre et elle cessa de respirer un moment. Où était passé le peu de chair sur son ventre ? Elle pouvait voir ses côtes à travers le tissu.

Les larmes aux yeux, car il ne supportait pas de voir sa sœur comme ça, Zeke posa ses mains sur ses épaules par derrière.

« Tris, j'aimerais que tu soulèves ton t-shirt pour qu'on voit ton ventre. Tu le ferrais ? »

Elle le regarda avec peur puis regarda derrière eux où Tobias se tenait encore. Il avait l'air sous le choc.

Comment la femme qui avait l'air si forte à l'hôpital pouvait finir comme ça ? Quel événement avait bien pu la détruire ?

« Je peux sortir si tu préfères », ajouta Tobias.

Mais elle lui assura qu'il pouvait rester, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir il l'avait déjà vu comme ça et même plus.

Les deux hommes essayaient de se préparer à ce qu'ils allaient voir mais comment pouvaient-ils ?

Elle prit une inspiration puis retira son t-shirt. Elle ferma les yeux quand le tissu tomba au sol. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter leur réaction mais c'était le silence total.

Zeke s'assit sur une chaise pour éviter de tomber par terre alors que Tobias s'était appuyé dans le cadre de la porte.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et fût choquée de voir l'image de ce fantôme qui la regardait. Ses côtes étaient apparentes et ça n'avait rien d'attirant. Sa poitrine n'était pas plus petite, peut-être une raison du cancer.

Elle croisa de nouveau les regards horrifiés de Zeke et Tobias plus qu'embarassée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient comme ça une seconde de plus, surtout Tobias. Elle remit son t-shirt avant de récupérer son sac et de partir.

En arrivant chez elle, elle était en larmes. Cette journée ne se finirait-elle donc jamais ? Quelques secondes, quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras par derrière. C'était Zeke.

« Laisse-nous t'aider...

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Je l'ai mérité tout ça ! Si seulement j'avais fait attention, rien ne serait arrivé ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Comment tu peux penser ça ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai...Tu ne peux pas le nier... »

Il l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te dérange ? À part, le sujet 'Tobias'.

\- Eh bien, ma nièce a remarqué que je ne vais pas bien mais elle veut voir tonton Tobias. Je viens récupérer mes affaires en pensant qu'il ne serait pas là. Et... aujourd'hui, on aurait dû partir pour notre voyage... »

Il la berça alors qu'elle pleurait. Tout le monde savait qu'elle n'était pas bien mais personne n'arrivait vraiment à la faire parler. Elle essayait de rester forte mais elle devait craquer un jour. Tout le monde était étonné de voir qu'elle ait tenu si longtemps. Et pourtant, tout le monde ne voyait que la partie emmergée de l'iceberg.

Natalie et Cara sortirent de la cuisine en entendant la jeune femme pleurer. Tris s'écarta de Zeke en s'essuyant les yeux, elle devait tout avouer.

« Zeke, est-ce que tu peux dire à tout le monde de venir ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

-Tobias aussi ?

-Oui. Si je veux qu'on soit au moins amis, il doit venir. »

Il lui promit qu'ils viendraient tous et partit. Cara resta un peu avec sa belle-soeur dans le salon pendant que Natalie retourna dans la cuisine. Andrew était partit récupérer Caleb à l'aéroport avec Rachel.

Son frère fût le premier à entrer dans l'appartement et se rua sur sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la fit tourner dans les airs mais la nausée la reprit rapidement. Elle se détacha de lui puis couru vers la salle de bain et vomit dans les toilettes. Cara lui prit les cheveux pendant que Natalie lui caressa le dos. Elle se releva avec leur soutien puis s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire.

Cara et Natalie eurent la même pensée en tête. Tris pouvait-elle être enceinte ? Malheureusement, elles ne pouvaient pas être plus loin de la vérité.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout les amis proches de Tris étaient là. Les enfants étaient dans la chambre de Tris pendant que les adultes discutaient. Tris prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

« Je sais que c'était rapide mais je suis contente de voir que vous êtes tous venus. Il y a deux semaines, j'ai découvert quelque chose qui va changer ma vie et indirectement, la votre aussi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez quelques symptômes ou pas mais... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous le dire... »

Elle jouait avec ses doigts, incapable de tous les regarder. Sa mère posa sa main sur les siennes pour la faire lever les yeux.

« Ma chérie, est-ce que tu es enceinte ? »

Tris la regarda en pleurant. Les réactions étaient multiples. Toutes les femmes étaient émues, les larmes aux yeux. Andrew était en colère, il voulait des petits-enfants de sa fille mais pas lorsque le père de ces enfants ne se souvenait de rien. Les hommes étaient sous le choc et certains lancaient des regards discrets vers Tobias qui avait l'air perdu. Pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air si touchés par une grossesse ? Ça devait être quelque chose de joyeux, non ?

Tris secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, même si ça aurait préférable... Je vais arrêter de tourner autour du pot. J'ai un cancer ! »

Cette fois-çi, les réactions furent les mêmes. Tout le monde pleurait. Le premier sanglot entendu était celui de ma mère suivit par ceux toutes les femmes. Chaque homme prenait sa compagne dans les bras sauf Natalie et Andrew qui prirent leur fille dans les bras. Ils la lachèrent mais Andrew ne retira pas ses bras de sa femme, elle avait besoin de support.

Tris s'assit sur le canapé et retira sa perruque. Christina eu un hoquet de surprise comme tout les autres.

« Je commence la chimio la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir me faire opérer et enlever la tumeur... J'ai rasé mes cheveux un peu après l'avoir appris. Je ne voulais pas les perdre un par un donc j'ai tout coupé. »

Caleb se leva et enlaca sa sœur. Il posa une main sur son crâne chauve.

« C'est à ton tour, c'est ça ? », essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Quand il avait 11 ans, un de ses amis avait mis du chewing gum dans ses cheveux et Natalie avait dû lui raser la tête car elle n'arrivait pas à enlever la matière collante.

Caleb se retourna vers Cara qui s'accrochait à lui. Tris remit sa perruque puis sourit.

« Le medecin est vraiment optimiste. C'est un stade II... Je ne vais pas mourir, rassura-t-elle.

-Est-ce qu'on a le droit de demander quel cancer ? demanda Marlene.

-Cancer du sein.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour nous le dire ? intervint Uriah.

-Je n'arrivais pas à accepter la situation. Comment aurais-je pu vous en parler alors que pour moi ce n'était pas possible ? Je voulais vous le dire, plus d'une fois mais j'avais peur que vous me traitiez différement. Surtout après l'accident. »

Toutes ses amies se jettèrent sur elle pour l'enlacer tandis que les hommes les regardaient. Dans les bras de ses amies, Tris avait l'air heureuse pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Cependant, dans son coin, Tobias n'arrivait pas à accepter la nouvelle. Tout était presque trop pour lui. Cette femme si pleine de vie pouvait mourir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette pensée lui brisait le cœur. Tris avait été une amie proche pour lui et il se disait que c'était à cause de ça mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait plus à l'histoire.

Eric vit son ami en retrait et s'approcha de lui.

« Ça va ?

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça...

\- Je sais, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle était changée depuis l'accident mais pour rien au monde je me serais douté qu'elle puisse développer ça.

\- Eric, pourquoi est-ce que l'accident l'a tellement bouleversée ?

-On te l'a dit, vous étiez des amis proches.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette impression que tu ne me dis pas tout.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir maintenant.

-Comment ça ?

\- Imagine que je te raconte tout les petits détails de ton passé que je sais alors que pour toi c'est le vide complet. Tu ne me croirais pas et tu deviendrais vite fou à savoir si tout ça est vrai ou non. Je me trompe ?

-Non...mais c'est frustrant de ne rien me rappeler.

-Je comprends et quand tu seras prêt, on te dira tout. Promis.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Eric tapota l'épaule de Tobias deux fois avant de retourner chez sa meilleure amie. Il l'enlaça fermement. Tobias pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux mais quand il pensait ça, son estomac se tordait mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Tout le monde mourrait d'envie de poser des questions sur la maladie de Tris mais personne ne dit rien. Ils essayaient tous de lui changer les idées et Natalie qui observait sa fille sans cligner des yeux remarqua pour la première fois que sa fille n'avait pas ses vrais cheveux. Elle la voyait se frotter la tête ou parfois tirer sur ses cheveux pour les replacer. Elle se leva donc et se plaça derrière Tris. Elle retira la perruque et déposa un baiser sur le crane nu. Tris se retourna immédiatement en touchant sa tête.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de la porter si elle te gêne. On veut que tu sois à l'aise.

-Je ne pense pas être à l'aise sans, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Je reviens. »

Natalie monta dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans sa commode. Elle trouva un foulard avec lequel Tris jouait beaucoup étant petite et le ramena au rez-de-chaussée. Elle le noua autour de la tête de sa fille qui lui sourit.

« Merci maman »

Elle embrassa à nouveau son front avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses larmes. Les personnes qui étaient présentes étaient plus que touchées de l'interaction entre mère et fille. Il voyait le courage de la fille face à cette épreuve. Ils s'étaient tous dit que ça devait être extrêmement dur pour Tris surtout depuis que Tobias ne sera pas là pour la supporter en tant que petit ami.

Tris réajusta le foulard quand elle croisa le regard de Tobias. Il la regardait avec un petit sourire compatissant. Elle sentit son cœur couler dans sa poitrine quand elle pensait à la date du jour. Ils auraient dû être dans l'avion, non ils seraient déjà arrivés à Londres à l'heure qu'il est. Ils auraient été dans leur chambre d'hôtel spacieuse, allongés l'un contre l'autre sur un lit voire même prendre un bain relaxant ensemble. Mais non, elle était dans la maison de ses parents, prête à botter le cul à cette maladie pour enfin retrouver le calme et peut-être même avec le temps, recommencer une nouvelle vie. Elle savait que ça allait être très dur et qu'elle allait souffrir mais il le fallait. Elle souffrirait encore plus en essayant de s'attacher à lui.

Les choses se calmèrent progressivement et à un moment, ils furent interrompus par des pleurs d'enfant. Rachel sortit de la chambre en se frottant les yeux.

« Bébe pleure »

Shauna s'excusa pour aller calmer le nourisson qui devait avoir faim. Rachel s'avança dans la pièce mais au lieu d'aller chez ses parents, elle s'assit sur les genoux de sa tante. Elle plaça sa tête sur la poitrine de cette dernière.

« Tu veux que je vienne te bercer ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête en levant les yeux mais fronça des sourcils en voyant le foulard.

« C'est quoi ?

\- Eh bien, le doctor m'a dit que je suis malade. Ce n'est pas grave, je te le promets. Mais cette maladie est bizarre, ça fait tomber tout les cheveux. »

Les yeux de l'enfants s'élargissèrent.

« C'est pas vrai !

\- Si, regarde ! »

Tris présentait la maladie comme quelque chose de marrant dans l'esprit de la petite fille. Elle voulait qu'elle trouve ça drôle de perdre tout ses cheveux. Elle enleva le foulard pour que Rachel voit son crane.

« C'est bizarre, hein ? »

Rachel hocha la tête mais d'après son expression, Tris voyait qu'elle avait gagné. Sa nièce n'avait pas peur en la voyant, ce qui était son but premier.

« On peux aller voir tonton Tobias ? », demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Les sourcils de Tobias n'avaient jamais été aussi hauts auparavant. Il ne connaissait pas cette petite fille mais elle le connaissait. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fille de Tris car tout à l'heure, quand personne ne savait pour sa maladie, ils pensaient qu'elle était enceinte et vu les réactions de tout le monde ça aurait été la première fois. Puis il vit Caleb et sa femme et il était presque sûr qu'elle était leur fille donc la nièce de Tris.

Maintenant, la raison du pourquoi cette enfant voulait le voir restait un mystère. Tris et lui étaient proches donc elle le considérait peut-être comme un oncle. Peut-être considérait-elle tout les amis de Tris comme ses oncles et tantes ?

Tris leva les yeux vers lui pour savoir quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas lui forcer la main mais le sourire qu'il lui rendit lui retira tout ses doutes.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir seule ? », dit-elle en pointant Tobias.

Rachel tourna sa tête si vite que quelqu'un l'aurait probablement raté s'il avait cligné des yeux. Elle sauta des genoux de Tris pour courir vers Tobias.

« Oncle Tobias ! », cria-t-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

Il la rattrapa de justesse puis elle enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu es là ! Tatie Tris a dit que tu pouvais pas venir et que tu devais dormir.

-Je vais mieux donc j'ai pu venir et je suis content d'être là. Tu es encore plus jolie que la dernière fois. »

Bien sûr, il ne se souvenait pas d'elle mais il ne mentirait pas en disant que c'était une très belle petite fille. Il adorait les enfants et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à 26 il n'avait toujours pas d'enfants... Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas de copine.

« Tu vas aider tatie avec sa maladie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Elle a besoin de tout les amis qu'elle a et je serais là pour elle. »

Rachel s'apprêtait à répliquer en rappelant à sa façon que Tris et Tobias n'étaient pas seulement amis mais Tris la coupa. Elle l'emmena dans la chambre pour la bercer en chantant une chanson qui avait comme des pouvoirs magiques sur l'enfant. Après seulement quelques notes, elle s'endormait. Tris se demandait même si Rachel avait entendu la berceuse en entier ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Mais cette fois, Rachel lui parla avant que Tris ne commence la chanson.

« Tonton il est bizarre !

-C'est à cause de l'accident. Tu sais, il a eu un coup sur la tête et a oublié beaucoup de choses, il faut être très gentille avec lui. Tu le seras ?

-Ben oui. Pourquoi il a pas fait de bisou ?

-Tu voulais qu'il te fasse un bisou ?

\- Oui mais et toi ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? »

Elle hocha la tête et Tris se leva.

Tout les autres discutaient à voix basse pendant que Tris bordait sa nièce.

« Comment a-t-elle pu nous cacher ça ? s'indigna Christina.

-Mets-toi à sa place Chrisitina, tu crois que tu aurais réussi à en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas, à un moment je pense que oui.

-Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a attendu un petit moment. »

Natalie jouait avec des mèches de la perruque alors qu'elle pleurait.

« Ça va aller, Natalie. Tris est une battante, assura son mari.

-Je sais mais c'est ma petite fille... »

Il embrassa son front puis la prit dans ses bras.

« Tobias ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte où Tris se trouvait.

« Tu peux venir une seconde ? »

Il se leva pour suivre la jeune femme dans la chambre.

« Rachel veut que tu lui dises bonne nuit si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas du tout. »

Il s'installa sur le bord du lit, Rachel souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu voulais me voir !

\- Oui ! Bisou ! »

Tobias rigola alors que Tris rougissait. Il embrassa la joue de la petite fille.

« Allez, tu dois dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit ! »

Elle se retourna dans le lit et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Tobias replaça la couverture sur elle puis se leva et sortit avec Tris.

« Merci beaucoup. Elle ne se serait pas endormie sinon.

-Pas de soucis. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre sans faire attention à la distance entre eux qui n'était que de quelques centimètres. Le regard de Tris devia sur les lèvres de Tobias avant de retourner vers ses yeux. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser comme avant mais elle ne le ferrait pas. Tobias sentit cette envie mais ils étaient amis et il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire le tri dans sa tête.

Il fit un pas en arrière, Tris sortit de sa transe et fit de même.

« On ferrait mieux d'y aller...

-Oui... »

Ils retournèrent dans le salon où les discussions s'arretèrent quand ils entrèrent. En effet, tout le monde se demandaient si Tris finirait par lui dire la vérité sur eux mais ils sembleraient que non.

Tout le monde tentait de changer les idées de Tris pour qu'elle oublie sa maladie ne serait-ce qu'un seul soir. Ils riaient tous ensemble. Entendre son rire était quelque chose que ses parents avaient peur de ne pas entendre avant des mois mais leur fille était forte et c'est dans des moments comme ça qu'ils le voyaient.

Tout le monde était parti sauf Christina qui voulait rester avec Tris ce soir. Elle se voyait mal laisser sa meilleure amie seule après une telle annonce. Tris et elle se couchèrent dans le lit de la jeune femme, elles s'allongèrent face à face à discuter de tout et de rien.

« Comment ça va avec Will ?

-Très bien, il n'y a rien de nouveau, on a...

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de rester avec moi ce soir, la coupa-t-elle.

\- Si. J'aurais dû voir que tu étais malade et que tu avais besoin de moi », dit Christina en retirant le foulard de la tête de Tris.

Tris retomba sur son dos et ferma les yeux.

« Personne ne l'a vu venir... même moi je ne l'ai pas vu venir, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

\- Je sais. Mais maintenant, on est tous la pour toi. Ta famille. Tes amis. Et même Tobias.

\- Il ne comprend pas la situation. Il ne se sent pas concerné et je ne veux pas que ça soit le cas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'exclus comme ça ?

\- Parce que si je pense à lui et de ma responsabilité dans l'accident en plus de ma maladie, je vais craquer. Je ne peux pas supporter en plus le fait que je le forcerais à être avec moi. Il va se sentir obliger d'être avec moi surtout maintenant qu'il sait pour le cancer.

\- S'il savait la vérité, il comprendrait et il essaierait de se souvenir. Tu dis le connaître mais je le connais aussi un minimum. Il déteste quand tu lui mens.

-Et si je meurs Christina ? C'est un cancer, tout peut arriver ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se souvienne de nous pour qu'il ait le cœur brisé après. »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Christina qui pleurait. Entendre sa meilleure amie dire la vérité nue lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle venait de se souvenir que dans un futur proche, elle pourrait la perdre.

Tris prit son amie dans les bras en s'excusant d'avoir dit ça.

« Non, tu as raison. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver et c'est pour ça qu'on veut que tu sois heureuse. Même si on sait que tu vas survivre à ce cancer, on veut que ça soit facile pour toi. Et on sait que ça te tue de voir Tobias comme ça.

\- Mais tu l'as dit, je vais survivre... »

Christina toucha le crâne de son amie en soupirant.

« Tu aurais pu attendre avant de te couper les cheveux, je t'aurais fait une coupe du tonnerre.

-Alors j'ai bien fait de tout enlever... mais tu peux toujours coiffer ma perruque.

-Tu pensais que j'avais besoin de ta permission pour ça ? Demain, je te fais un chignon.

-Merci Christina, répondit Tris les larmes aux yeux.

-Tombe pas dans le mélodramatique débile, Blondie. »

Tris rigola au surnom de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis le collège.

« Blondie ?

\- Je te l'accorde, il n'y a pas de couleur maintenant mais quand cette maladie aura mis les voiles, tu seras de nouveau une belle blonde.

\- J'ai tellement changé ? Je savais que le manque de cheveux pouvait faire beaucoup mais pas à ce point.

\- Tu sais que je te taquine. Tu es toujours une femme magnifique. Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi et Tobias serait le premier à confirmer.

-Christina...

-Je l'ai observé aujourd'hui. Il te regardait souvent.

-Parce que je viens d'annoncer que j'ai un cancer, j'étais un peu le centre d'attention.

-Pense ce que tu veux mais un regard ne trompe pas. Il te regarde comme il te regardait avant. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours voire de semaines avant qu'il ne se souvienne de tout. J'en suis sûre. Et Will a parlé avec lui... D'après lui, il va commencer une sorte de thérapie pour essayer de retrouver ses souvenirs.

\- C'est vrai ?

-Oui... il reviendra vers toi, j'en suis sûre.

-Merci Christina. »

Tris bailla à cet instant et Christina fit de même. Les deux amies rigolèrent avant de fermer les yeux. Tris s'endormit presque aussitôt mais Christina regarda son amie dormir. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour la rendre heureuse. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller chez Tobias, l'asseoir sur une chaise pour tout lui dire mais elle savait que Tris ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'est d'ailleurs une des choses qui faisait que Tris était si appréciée par tout le monde. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur des autres et pensait que très rarement à elle. Elle ne voulait rien dire à Tobias pour qu'il puisse se sentir libre. Elle n'avait rien dit à propos de sa maladie pour ne pas inquiéter tout le monde. Elle était toujours souriante autour des autres alors que parfois elle n'avait envie que de fondre en larmes. Elle s'occupait de sa nièce et des enfants de ses amis comme si ils étaient les siens et n'acceptait rien en retour. Il y avait assez d'exemples pour en écrire un livre.

Tout le monde l'adorait alors apprendre qu'elle, parmi tant d'autres, avait un cancer était plus qu'un choc et avec l'accident, tout le monde ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était punie.

Outre cette compassion, ils admiraient tous sa force. Elle gardait cette façade en public qui restait impassible, elle souriait mais ne laissait jamais apparaître ses vraies émotions. D'un côté, tout le monde voulait la voir craquer pour qu'elle n'ait plus à souffrir devant eux mais ils la connaissaient que trop bien. Jamais elle ne se laisserait aller comme ça. Et c'est ce qu'il leur faisait peur, qu'un jour elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide sous la force du chagrin.

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

 **La suite sera postée jeudi !**


	4. Les mensonges

**Chapitre 4 : Les mensonges**

 **~¤~22 décembre~¤~**

Tris fût réveillée par sa nièce qui lui tapotait la joue avec son doigt. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Mamie a fait des crêpes !

\- Vraiment ? On doit se dépêcher avant que papa ne mange tout alors... »

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine en portant Rachel. Elles s'installèrent à table en silence où Tris remarqua l'absence de sa meilleure amie.

« Où est Christina ?

\- Elle est partie travailler, répondit Natalie en posant une crêpe dans l'assiette de Cara.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est partie ?

\- Je dirais une vingtaine de minutes, elle avait l'air très pressée.

\- Elle devait sûrement être en retard...encore. »

La conversation fût interrompue par Caleb qui entra dans la cuisine en baillant. Il embrassa toutes les femmes dans la pièce, sa mère sur la joue, sa sœur sur la tête et sa femme sur les lèvres. Sa fille avait sauté de sa chaise pour être dans ses bras. Il s'assit avec elle dans les bras et se versa une tasse de café.

« Vous avez une idée de ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Andrew en tournant les pages de son journal.

\- Je voulais faire un tour avec Cara et Rachel dans le parc. Tu viens avec nous Tris ?

-Oh non merci. Je n'ai pas trop envie et je me sens pas très bien.

-S'il te plaît, supplia Rachel.

-Tu sais que j'adorerais venir en temps normal mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis désolée. »

Rachel voyait que sa tante n'allait pas céder et retourna son attention à sa crêpe.

« On peut demander tonton Tobias ?

-Non, il a besoin de se reposer », dit Caleb pour aider sa sœur.

Elle bouda encore plus et Tris s'en voulait de devoir dire non.

« Et si je venais avec ? », proposa Natalie.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Rachel et Tris en fût ravie.

Une heure plus tard, ils partirent tout les quatre vers le parc mais Natalie avait demandé une dernière fois si Tris voulait vraiment rester seule. Tris répondit qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle et que tout irait bien.

Mais comme toujours, ses plans furent changés. Eric et Lynn arrivèrent un peu avant midi et lui dirent de se préparer pour aller au restaurant. Tris soupira mais savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle pouvait convaincre sa famille en quelques secondes mais ses amis, c'était une autre histoire. Elle mit la robe que Tobias lui avait offerte pour son 22ème anniversaire et qu'elle adorait puis mit sa perruque qui comme l'avait promis Christina, avait la forme d'un chignon. Eric et Lynn sourirent en la voyant puis ils se dépêchèrent de partir avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Tris était allée dans la voiture de Lynn.

« On va où ?

\- Surprise ! »

La surprise n'en était pas vraiment une car elle reconnaissait le chemin. Elle savait qu'ils allaient dans son restaurant préféré, qui était aussi le lieu de son '' second'' premier rendez-vous avec Tobias mais ça personne ne le savait sauf Christina et peut-être Zeke.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant quand le téléphone de Lynn se mit à sonner. Elle répondit puis partit au travail pour une urgence à la caserne.

« Y a plus que nous deux, sourit Eric.

\- Bon ben si j'ai pas le choix...plaisanta-t-elle. »

Ils s'assirent à une table pour deux et alors qu'elle allait commander, il commanda pour elle pour qu'elle ne prenne pas une salade. Elle le fusilla du regard mais il souriait. Finalement, son froncement de sourcils disparu et elle sourit. Ce fut de courte durée quand elle vit à une autre table, Tobias et Nita ensemble. Eric ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie s'était repliée sur elle même et était à deux doigts de pleurer mais il comprit en levant la tête.

« Tu veux qu'on parte ? chuchota-t-il.

-Non... On a déjà commandé.

\- On s'en fiche ! Si tu veux partir, on part. »

Il commença à se lever mais elle lui demanda de s'asseoir, elle ne voulait pas porter l'attention sur eux mais c'était rater. Tobias aperçu du mouvement dans le coin de son œil et vit Eric et Tris. Il ignorait qu'ils sortaient ensemble et cette pensée le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il reporta son attention sur Nita mais son esprit restait sur Tris. En sortant de l'hôpital, sa volonté d'inviter l'infirmière pour un dîner l'avait quitté. Mais lorsque Nita l'avait appelé le matin même pour dire qu'elle était libre ce midi pour déjeuner ensemble, il ne pouvait pas dire non. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait quelque chose à Nita pour s'être occupé de lui même si c'était son travail.

Il observait Tris de temps à autre en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par Nita. C'est plutôt mal vu de regarder une autre femme pendant un rendez-vous. Non, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous enfin, pas pour lui.

Ce lieu lui paraîssait étrangement familier mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait des souvenirs qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se souvenait avoir été ici la nuit. Le restaurant était plein mais ils avaient une table dans un coin qui les protégeait du bruit des autres clients et des aller-retours des serveurs. Il se souvenait avoir tenu une main dans la sienne à un certain moment et ce contact lui avait suffit pour se sentir bien. Il savait qu'il était venu avec une femme mais il était incapable de se rappeler son visage ou son nom. Il avait le souvenir d'un diminutif mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Et puis, en quoi ça l'aiderait de connaître cette fille ? Cette 'Béa' ne devait pas être si importante après tout.

« Tobias ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Mmm ? Pardon, j'ai quelques soucis de concentration ces derniers temps, mentit-il.

\- Je comprends, si tu as besoin d'une infirmière à domicile, tu sais qui appeler. », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Tobias était plutôt mal à l'aise face à Nita. Il savait qu'en général ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais là avec Nita, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

Elle posa sa main manucurée sur la sienne et il ne sentit rien. Il n'y avait pas cette étincelle qu'il pouvait sentir si il repensait fortement à cette soirée dans le passé. Il se rendait compte que cette femme devait être importante pour lui si il ne pensait qu'à elle pendant un rendez-vous. Non ! Pas un rendez-vous !

« Tris arrête ! »

L'interessée reporta son attention sur Eric.

« Quoi ?

-Arrête de le regarder.

-Je ne le regardais pas...

\- C'est ça...

\- Et même si je le faisais, est-ce que c'est interdit ?

-Non mais c'est bizarre... et Nita a l'air de t'avoir remarquée. »

Tris vérifia discrètement pour voir qu'en effet, Nita lui envoyait des regards noirs. Tris les lui rendit et elle n'allait pas la lâcher la première. Mais encore une fois, Eric intervint et le coup de pied dans son tibia la fit sursauter.

« T'es pas bien ? Ça fait super mal.

-Je t'empêche de faire des bêtises. Que dirait-il s'il te voyait le regarder toutes les trente secondes en plus des regards que tu lances à son rendez-vous ?

-Tu penses qu'ils sortent ensemble ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ils pourraient. Ça te dérange ? »

Tris le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes. Bien sûr que ça la dérangeait, ils avaient été ensemble pendant 8 ans quand même, ce n'est pas rien.

« C'est toi qui a décidé de le laisser partir et de le laisser recommencer sa vie. Il a oublié votre histoire et rien ne l'empêche de sortir avec elle s'il le veut. Rien sauf toi. »

Eric n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais il savait que ses paroles l'avaient fait. Il voulait qu'elle ait comme un électrochoc pour qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle faisait était malsain, qu'elle se pourrissait la santé avec ça. Comme si sa maladie n'était pas suffisante.

Il vit plusieurs émotions dans les yeux de son amie. D'abord de la rage. Elle était en colère contre Nita mais aussi contre elle-même. Elle reportait toujours la faute sur elle-même.

Ensuite, il vit de la douleur mais seulement un court instant car elle tourna la tête vers eux qui avaient l'air de passer un bon moment.

Il s'attendait enfin à voir ce feu dans ses yeux qui montrait qu'elle était déterminée à agir mais ce feu était éteint. Il ne vit qu'une lueur terne qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant. Elle s'avouait vaincue.

Et ce n'était pas du tout ce que voulait Eric. Il avait raté son coup et les repercussions allaient faire des dégâts.

« Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle. Je dois le laisser faire sa vie maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Tris.

-Peut-être pas mais au moins j'ai compris. Est-ce que l'on peut oublier ça maintenant ? »

Il soupira mais hocha la tête. Il ferrait tout pour cette femme qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et elle avait encore besoin de temps avant que quiconque ne puisse avoir une discussion censée avec elle.

« Comment va Rachel ? », demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet.

Tris sourit, plus que reconnaisante. Ils discutèrent de choses plus ou moins futiles et quand la conversation se tournait vers la maladie ou Tobias, Eric repartait sur un autre sujet.

Eric insista pour payer l'addition. Tris protesta lourdement mais il ne céda pas. Ils trouvèrent un compromis, Tris pouvait payer le cinéma.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Tris se forcait à ne pas se retourner mais il fallait croire que sa volonté n'était pas assez forte car elle tourna la tête en passant la porte. Elle regretta immédiatement son action. Tobias et Nita s'étaient rapprochés et leur lèvres étaient collées ensemble. Tris se figea devant la scène. Eric se rendit compte qu'elle ne le suivait pas et tenta de l'arracher à cette vision. Il dût la porter pour l'ammener jusqu'à la voiture. Elle ne bougeait pas mais était en larmes.

« Je te ramène chez toi, dit-il.

-Non ! Je te dois un cinéma !

-Tris...

-S'il te plaît... Je ne peux pas rentrer, pas maintenant. Ils vont me demander ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il te plaît...

-D'accord mais je te ramène après le cinéma. On est d'accord ?

-Merci. »

Il soupira avant de partir vers le cinéma. Il savait que Tris voulait juste se changer les idées mais il savait aussi qu'un simple film ne l'aiderait pas à oublier.

Dans le restaurant, Tobias était perdu. Un moment il discutait avec Nita d'une chose sans importance, sa place dans l'équipe de cheerleader au lycée s'il avait compris mais il n'était pas sûr, puis une seconde plus tard, Nita était collée à lui et l'embrassait. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il se promit que ce n'était pas une chose qu'il voulait refaire de sitôt. Son parfum l'étouffait, sa fougue le dégoûtait et ce sentiment de mal-être qu'il éprouvait depuis le début du repas ne l'avait pas quitté et s'était amplifié.

Nita le dévorait du regard, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise. Il reporta son attention sur la carte des desserts qu'il referma après quelques instants. Sans dessert, tout ça sera finit plus tôt.

Elle savait que Tobias n'était pas vraiment intéressé mais l'expression sur le visage de cette petite blonde lorsqu'elle était sortie en valait la peine. Elle adorerait pouvoir avoir ce moment gravé sur une photo.

Tobias regarda sa montre.

« Je vais devoir y aller, ma mère m'a demandé de passer le plus tôt possible.

-Oh d'accord, je t'invite.

-Non, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-J'insiste, c'est moi qui t'a appelé non ? »

Il n'insista pas car il n'allait pas se battre pour payer, ou du moins pas avec elle. De plus, il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Nita paya l'addition alors qu'il regarda son téléphone- enfin son nouveau téléphone car il n'avait pas pu débloquer l'ancien- où un message de Zeke était affiché.

 _Zeke- Shauna est chez le pédiatre avec le bébé puis elle va voir sa mère. T'as rien de prévu cet aprem ?_

 _Tobias- Non, je suis là dans 15 minutes._

« On y va ? », demanda une voix à côté de lui.

Il leva les yeux et Nita était déjà prête à partir. Il se leva à son tour. Nita s'accrocha à son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accompagne à sa voiture. Elle se plaça devant lui et l'embrassa encore. Tobias recula légérement.

« Nita ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Quoi ? Ça avait l'air de bien marcher entre nous.

\- Ecoute, c'était sympa mais je ne pense pas que ça ira plus loin. Je veux retrouver la mémoire avant de me lancer dans une relation. Plus tard peut être.

\- Tu as mon numéro. », dit-elle en clignant de l'œil puis entra dans sa voiture.

Tobias fût plus que soulagé de la voir partir. Cela devait être le repas le plus long de sa vie. Il monta dans sa voiture et se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison de son meilleur ami pour se changer les idées.

Il entra dans la maison sans frapper. Il surprit Zeke en serviette entrain de ramasser des jouets d'enfants.

« Zeke ! Tu aurais pu t'habiller ! »

L'intéressé leva les yeux en riant.

« Je prenais juste une douche et vu que je suis tombé sur les jouets, j'en range juste quelques uns.

\- Je m'en fiche, va t'habiller j'ai pas besoin de voir ça. »

Zeke disparut dans sa chambre et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, complètement habillé.

Ils discutèrent pendant toute l'après midi jusqu'à ce que Zeke commenca à poser des questions sur le « rendez-vous ».

« Alors, ce repas avec l'infirmière ?

\- M'en parle pas, plus jamais !

-C'était si horrible que ça ?

\- Pire qu'horrible. Elle est vraiment égocentrique et elle m'a embrassé.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, on discutait et une seconde plus tard, elle était collée à moi. J'ai pas tout compris.

\- Tu comptes la revoir ?

\- Non. »

Zeke était heureux d'entendre ça. Lui, comme tout ses amis, esperait que Tobias se souvienne de Tris. Il mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Tris en le faisant. Si elle leur interdisait d'en parler, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons.

« On était dans un restaurant qui me paraissait familier, peut-être que tu peux m'aider... »

Zeke était partagé en entendant le nom du restaurant. Il savait presque tout de ce fameux rendez-vous avec Tris mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

« Tu m'avais parlé d'un rendez-vous avec une fille qui te plaisait. Vous êtes sortis ensemble mais ça s'est plutôt mal fini. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- J'avais comme des flashbacks de cette fille mais j'étais incapable de la reconnaître, sauf son prénom. Une certaine Béa...

\- Oui c'est elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant un long moment mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça s'est très mal fini.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'un long moment' ?

\- 7 ans je crois.

\- 7 ans ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Non, je suis sérieux. C'était vraiment sérieux.

\- Et... et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il en avait déjà dit trop et Tris allait le tuer pour ça.

« Elle est morte, il y a un an environ.

\- Comment ? demanda Tobias avec la gorge serrée.

\- Elle s'est faite renversée. J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, c'était une amie proche. »

Tobias hocha la tête. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas être plus touché par cette nouvelle mais il se souvenait à peine d'elle. Il sentait pourtant ses tripes se tordre en pensant à cette femme qu'il avait sans aucun doute aimé et peut-être même adoré.

« Tu as une photo d'elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je mérite de savoir !

\- Tu veux vraiment te souvenir de ça ?

-Non, probablement pas »

Un lourd silence prit place. Zeke s'en voulait d'en avoir autant dit mais d'un côté, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait la bonne chose. Tobias quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette fille. Il ne la connaissait plus mais il se sentait attaché à elle. Cet attachement, il l'avait déjà ressentit auparavant. Quand il voyait Tris et ça le perturbait encore plus.

« Est-ce que Tris et Eric sont ensemble ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Hein ? Non, pourquoi tu demandes ?

\- Ils étaient au restaurant ensemble et ils avaient l'air très complices.

\- Ils ne sont qu'amis. Ils se considèrent comme frère et sœur donc c'est normal qu'ils soient complices. Et puis Tris traverse un periode compliquée alors il doit sûrement l'aider à tenir le coup.

\- Peut-être...

\- Ça te dérange qu'ils soient proches ?

\- Non, je veux dire on est amis donc ça ne devrait pas... Je ne sais plus, j'arrive pas à faire le vide dans mon esprit.

\- Tu devrais essayer de te changer les idées. Faire des choses qui permettent de t'occuper l'esprit. Tu pourrais demander à ton père de te refaire travailler.

\- Tu as probablement raison. »

Zeke voyait que Tobias était perdu et il s'apprêtait à tout lui dire. Tant pis si Tris ne le pardonnerait pas. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Shauna avec le bébé qui pleurait dans les bras.

« Chéri, tu peux le prendre s'il te plaît ? »

Il se leva pour prendre son fils des bras de sa femme qui avait des sacs dans son autre main.

« Salut Tobias, je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- Bonjour. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-C'est gentil. »

Il se leva pour prendre des sacs mais Zeke était plus rapide. Il posa le bébé dans les bras de Tobias puis prit les sacs. Tobias se figea en regarda l'enfant. Le garçon de 7 mois s'était arrêté de pleurer et le regardait aussi puis posa ses mains sur les joues de son parrain en souriant.

Les parents regardaient leur échange avec un sourire puis Zeke s'éclipsa dans la cuisine mais Shauna resta. Elle s'approcha de Tobias qui jouait avec son fils.

« Son parrain lui manquait.

-Quoi ? Je suis son parrain ?

-Mhm. Zeke a insisté.

\- Je ne me souviens même pas de son prénom...

\- C'est normal, ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Il s'appelle Alex.

\- Il ressemble à Zeke. Plaisanta-t-il en voyant le bébé qui commencait à baver.

\- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu dormir. La dernière fois, il s'est endormi avec Alex sur la poitrine et on aurait dit un mini-Zeke. Les mêmes mimiques et le même ronflement.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! s'indigna Zeke en les rejoignant.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne t'entends pas mais je peux te l'assurer. »

Zeke prit son fils dans ses bras et le berca doucement.

« Tu entends ce que maman ose dire ? Je ne ronfle pas, hein ? »

Alex mit ses doigts dans sa bouche puis les frotta sur la joue de son père. Tobias et Shauna riait fortement alors que Zeke essuyait sa joue contre son épaule.

« Sale petit monstre va. », sourit-il.

Tobias partit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour aller parler à son père à propos de son retour dans l'entreprise familiale.

Eric déposa Tris chez elle après le film comme convenu. Il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il reste un peu mais elle refusa.

Elle entra sans un bruit, sans un mot. Elle passa devant le salon où sa famille jouait avec Rachel mais ne dit rien. Elle alla dans sa chambre, toujours muette, puis s'allongea.

Tout le monde avait vu que Tris n'allait pas bien, que son état était pire que le matin même. Natalie se proposa pour aller se renseigner sur le comportement étrange de sa fille. Elle toqua doucement mais d'après les pleurs à l'intérieur, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son cœur se serrait à la vue devant elle. Tris se recroquevillait sur elle-même en serrant contre elle le grand ours en peluche que Tobias avait gagné pour elle dans une fête foraine.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa le dos de Tris.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Eric et Lynn m'ont emmenée au restaurant puis...puis Lynn a dû aller à la caserne donc il n'y avait que Eric et...et...et..., articula-t-elle en sanglotant.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Eric ?

-Non. Mais Tobias était la-bas...il... il était avec Nita...

\- Nita ? Son infirmière ?

-Oui... Ils sont ensemble maintenant.

\- Ma chérie... deux personnes peuvent déjeuner ensemble sans être en couple. Tu as bien déjeuné avec Eric non ?

\- Oui mais ils se sont embrassés. »

Tris fondit en larmes après cela alors que Natalie était totalement impuissante. Elle voulait que sa fille ne souffre, qu'elle ne soit plus malade et qu'elle puisse être à nouveau heureuse.

Après quelques minutes, elle proposa un verre d'eau à sa fille qui accepta. Elle se dépêcha de le préparer tout en racontant l'histoire à son mari. Andrew était furieux mais sa femme lui rappela que Tobias ne se souvenait de rien et que Tris ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Bien entendu, ça ne suffit pas à Andrew pour qu'il puisse se calmer mais ça l'avait un peu apaisé.

Natalie mit un somnifère dans la boisson en espérant qu'il fasse effet très rapidement. Et ce fût le cas car seulement 10 minutes plus tard, Tris avait les yeux fermés et dormait profondément. Elle plaça le babyphone qu'elle utilisait pour Rachel sur la table de chevet et emmena le petit moniteur avec elle. Elle voulait pouvoir veiller sur sa fille sans pour autant rester à son chevet.

Elle observa Caleb jouer avec Rachel dans le salon avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans le bureau de son mari et n'attrappe son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro d'Evelyn en s'asseyant sur la chaise à roulettes.

« Allô ?

-Evelyn ? C'est Natalie. Je voulais juste te poser une question concernant Tobias.

-Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'aurait parlé d'une relation avec son infirmière Nita ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'en conclus que non...

\- Il vient d'arriver. Je te rappelle quand il m'aura répondu mais tu peux être certaine qu'il va m'entendre.

-Merci. Je vais voir si Tris a besoin de moi. Ça l'a choquée cette histoire.

\- Embrasse-la pour moi. Au revoir.

-Au revoir »

Elle raccrocha en soupirant. Qu'allait-elle faire pour sa fille qui allait de plus en plus mal ? Elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser et que les morceaux ne pourraient pas être recollés. Elle sera brisée.

 **Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vos retours sont importants pour moi !** **Merci à vous pour votre soutien !**


	5. Entre amis ?

**Je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end de Pâques. Profitez bien de ce lundi férié et j'espère que les lectrices d'Alsace- Moselle ont bien profité de leur vendredi saint ;)**

 **Chapitre 5 : Entre amis ?**

 **~¤~27 décembre~¤~**

Noël était passé sans problèmes majeurs. Seulement à la place de joie et de bonheur, la maison des Prior sentait la peur et l'appréhension. Tris avait peur de la chimiothérapie qui allait débuter.

Rachel jouait à la poupée que ses grands-parents lui avait offerte avec sa mère. Caleb et Andrew discutait dans un coin et Natalie lisait un livre. Ils étaient tous dans le salon sauf Tris qui était dans le bureau avec dans les mains, le cadeau pour Tobias. Elle lui avait acheté des places pour aller voir son équipe de basket préféré. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui donner son cadeau ou pas mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ces places. Elle n'irait sûrement pas donc elle pensait les donner à Zeke ou Eric.

Tobias lui ne savait pas pourquoi il avait un cadeau en trop. Il les avait tous offerts sauf un. C'était des boucles d'oreilles en diamant. Peut-être pour sa mère ? Ça devait être ça mais il avait encore cette impression qu'il se trompait alors il les garda dans son placard.

Tris se décida à lui donner. Elle se leva et se coiffa rapidement avant de prendre la voiture et d'aller chez Tobias.

Tobias fût surpris de recevoir de la visite, personne ne venait le voir à part sa mère ou Eric et parfois Zeke. Il fût encore plus surpris de voir Tris.

« Salut.

\- Salut, je t'en prie entre.

\- Merci. »

Elle s'installa sur le canapé puis sortit l'enveloppe de son sac.

« Je voulais juste te déposer ton cadeau de Noël. Je ne savais pas si tu le voulais vu que tu ne te souviens pas trop de moi mais pourquoi gâcher ça ? Bref, tiens... »

Il prit l'enveloppe à contre-coeur.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû... Je n'ai rien pour toi, je suis désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Allez, ouvre ! »

Il espèrait vraiment que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extravagant. Il sourit en voyant les billets, il adorait cette équipe. Zeke et lui regardaient de temps en temps des matchs le week-end avec des bières et des pizzas.

« Merci beaucoup. Tu sais, parfois ça fait peur de voir que les autres en savent plus que moi sur moi.

-C'est rien ça. Je sais beaucoup d'autres choses.

\- Du genre ?

\- C'est pas le genre de trucs que l'on dit comme ça, sourit-elle.

\- D'accord, je t'emmène manger quelque part.

-Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais mais considère ça comme mon cadeau de Noël.

\- Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas.

\- S'il te plaît, j'insiste.

\- Je...je...ok...»

Il n'allait jamais l'avouer à voix haute mais il était plus qu'heureux qu'elle accepte. Il décida de l'emmener dans le restaurant où il avait mangé avec Nita car il avait apprécié la qualité du repas mais aussi car il voulait se créer des nouveaux souvenirs dans ce lieu. De bons souvenirs.

Tris se crispa quand elle reconnue la route mais ne dit rien. Elle ne dit rien non plus quand ils s'installèrent mais il vit qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si, si, ça va mais c'est bizarre de revenir ici.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'avais vue avec Eric donc je me suis dit que tu aimes bien l'endroit.

\- C'est mon restaurant préféré mais c'est aussi là que j'allais avec mon ex.

\- Ah mince, tu veux qu'on parte ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je dois tourner la page. »

Il mordilla sa lèvre alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. Sa perruque n'était parfaitement mise et il voyait une partie de son crâne mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Même sans cheveux, elle était belle. Peu de femmes pouvaient dire la même chose dans son cas. Il imagina Nita sans cheveux et ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras alors que ses tripes se tordaient. Il chassa l'image en reportant son attention sur la femme devant lui.

Tris sentait son regard mais elle avait l'habitude. Il la regardait toujours et il pensait toujours qu'elle ne le remarquait pas. Un serveur s'approcha pour prendre leur commande. Tobias laissa Tris commander en premier.

« Comme d'habitude !»

Le serveur sourit et nota quelque chose.

« Et pour toi Tobias ? »

Tobias cligna des yeux. Comment ce serveur connaissait-il son nom ?

« Dean ? Je peux te parler ? », demanda Tris.

Elle se leva sans attendre de réponse et il la suivit. Tobias les regardait discuter, complètement ébahi. Il se rappela qu'il venait souvent ici donc ça ne devrait pas le surprendre mais c'était quand même étrange.

Tris, quant à elle, tentait d'expliquer à Dean qu'elle venait avec lui en tant qu'amis et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Dean était touché par l'histoire. Il savait qu'ils étaient plus qu'amoureux donc il avait mal pour Tris.

Elle se réinstalla en s'excusant. Tobias commanda son plat qui était celui qu'il prenait toujours ce qui fit sourire Tris.

« Je ne veux pas pourrir l'ambiance mais tu m'as dit que tu venais avec ton ex. Est-ce que c'est lui ? demanda-t-il en hochant la tête vers Dean.

-Dean est juste un ami. À force de venir, il se souvient de ce que je prends. Non, avec mon ex c'est un autre histoire.

\- Je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Tris réfléchit quelques secondes. Le visage de Nita apparaissait devant ses yeux.

« Il m'a quittée pour une autre.

\- Vous étiez ensemble longtemps ?

\- Ça se compte en années.

\- Quel salaud ! Exscuse-moi mais je ne comprends pas comment on peut traiter une femme comme ça !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver, c'est assez compliqué et elle est beaucoup plus jolie que moi.

\- Il sait pour ta maladie ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas important.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ce gars est vraiment le pire au monde. Je te rassure, tu ne perds rien.

\- Je sais mais je ne lui en veux pas.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

\- Je l'aime encore.

\- Même après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te rappeler ça.

\- J'y pense tout le temps... »

L'arrivée des plats les interrompit et Tobias en profita pour changer de sujet.

« J'ai rencontré Alex la semaine dernière.

\- Je suppose que son parrain lui avait manqué !

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Tobias, je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi...

\- J'en conclus qu'on était proches ?

\- Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Ils fronça les sourcils face à la réponse vague mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il savait que si elle voulait qu'il comprenne, elle lui aurait dit. Ils mangèrent en discutant de choses sans importances puis en attendant leur desserts, ils relancèrent le sujet des relations.

« On se posait tous la question, est-ce que tu sors avec Nita ? dit-elle.

\- Tout mais pas ça !»

Elle sourit à ça et fût vraiment soulagée.

« Mais je vous ai vus la dernière fois...

\- Elle m'a sauté dessus. Je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et je ne voulais pas du tout recommencer.

\- A ce point ?

\- Qu'on soit d'accord, Nita est une jolie femme et peut être gentille mais en aucun cas, je ne sortirai avec elle. Elle ne parle que d'elle, ne pense qu'à elle et lorsqu'elle insinuait une certaine relation entre nous, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà marié à elle. Merci mais non merci.

\- Donc tu ne l'as pas revue ? conclut Tris avec un sourire.

-Si mais c'est parce qu'elle s'est invitée chez moi.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Mhm... elle a débarqué samedi soir avec une bouteille de vin et une robe si courte que j'aurais appelé ça un t-shirt. J'ai pris 30 minutes pour réussir à la faire partir. »

Tris se délectait du fait que Tobias ait fait sortir Nita sans lui laisser sa chance et elle ne contenait pas son sourire.

« Vas-y moque toi mais j'ai dû expliquer à ma mère pourquoi j'avais un soutien-gorge sous le canapé.

\- Elle s'est déshabillée ?

\- Non, c'est ça qui est étrange. Pourquoi aurait-elle laissé un sous-vêtement chez moi alors que je l'aurais jeté tout de suite ?

\- Aucune idée... »

Mais Tris savait très bien pourquoi. Nita pensait que si Tris le voyait, elle s'avouerait vaincue et elle serait détruite mais Tris connaissait Tobias. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre à coucher avec des femmes comme ça. Il respectait trop les autres et lui-même pour ce genre de choses.

« Sinon, Zeke m'a dit que tu commences la chimio demain. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie ?

\- C'est gentil mais Rachel s'est déjà portée volontaire.

\- Et je ne fais pas le poids face à elle. Elle n'a pas trop peur pour toi ?

\- Non. Enfin, elle ne se rend pas compte que c'est dangereux. Pour elle, je ne fais que perdre mes cheveux et elle peut coiffer ma perruque.

\- C'est pas plus mal.

-Oui et quand je lui ai dit qu'on pourrait jouer à son jeu préféré pendant des heures, elle était tout excitée. J'en ai de la chance, trois heures de monopoly intensives. Génial ! »

Tobias rit face au sarcasme de Tris alors qu'elle ne faisait que l'observer. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Tobias même s'il avait disparu. Elle voulait le retrouver plus que tout au monde mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa maladie. Elle pouvait mourir alors pourquoi le torturer ? Elle ne voulait que son bonheur et c'était peut-être la seule solution censée. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne disait rien.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de compagnie, tu peux toujours m'appeler.

\- J'y penserai, merci.

\- Parle-moi de toi !

\- De moi ? Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir.

\- Je suis sûr que si et n'oublie pas que je ne me souviens de rien. Donc même savoir quand est ton anniversaire serait une grande découverte.

\- Le 21 mars. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais aimé fêter mon anniversaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- être le centre d'attention et recevoir des cadeaux, non merci.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux, j'en conclus ?

\- Si mais seulement à Noël car je peux en offrir en retour. Mon copain avait l'habitude de me ramener une fleur de temps en temps. D'abord, il m'avait offert un énorme bouquet de rose et je me souviens encore lui avoir crier dessus pour ça. Il voulait me faire plaisir mais je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il dépense tant d'argent pour moi. Depuis ce jour, il n'apportait plus que quelques fleurs d'un champs qu'il avait cueilli. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour être heureuse.

-Tu aimes les choses simples ?

\- Oui, une simple photo comme cadeau me suffit. Je lui disais même qu'il pouvait m'offrir des bijoux en plastique, c'est l'intention qui compte. »

Elle essuya une larme de sa joue et essaya de sourir. Tobias, lui, ne souriait pas. Cette femme en face de lui était parfaite mais son ex l'avait largué, quel genre d'homme ferrait ça ? Sûrement pas lui. Tobias le sentait, il était attiré par cette femme mais il voyait qu'elle aimait toujours son ex malgré les sales coups qu'il lui a fait et il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une nouvelle histoire. Et lui ? Était-il prêt pour une histoire ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, le tirant hors de sa transe.

\- Désolé... je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a pu te quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre, tu es tout ce qu'un homme recherche chez une femme. »

Il rougit fortement en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se souvenir et elle avait peur que cela se produise mais elle ne pouvait qu'être touchée par ses propos.

« Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- Un compliment est toujours le bienvenu. Enfin, c'était bien un compliment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Leurs desserts finis, Tobias interpella Dean pour l'addition. Tris insista pour paya sa part mais Tobias l'en empêcha. Il donna sa carte de crédit sans prêter attention à Tris.

« Pourquoi vous insistez tous pour payer ?

\- Comment ça 'tous' ?

\- Eric m'a fait le même coup la dernière fois.

\- Excuse nous de vouloir te faire plaisir. Ah mais j'avais oublié, tu n'aimes pas que l'on t'offre des choses. », dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit mais ne continua pas à protester. Tobias inséra son code puis récupéra sa carte.

« Merci beaucoup. Ça m'a fait du bien de me changer les idées avant demain.

\- Qui a dit que la journée était finie ?

\- Tu en as suffisement fait, Tobias. Ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça par pitié.

\- Pitié ? Pas du tout. Je le fais parce que je veux t'aider et c'est ce que font les amis, non ?

\- Si...

\- Bien, alors on y va ! »

Ils partirent ensemble vers le lieu où Tobias avait prévu de les emmener mais il refusait de dire quel était ce lieu. Il demanda même à Tris de fermer les yeux pendant le trajet pour qu'elle soit surprise. Elle joua le jeu et se laissa guider. Bien sûr qu'elle avait confiance en lui mais il était difficile pour elle de se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle voulait essayer de l'oublier mais comment pouvait-elle oublier huit merveilleuses années ?

« Ça y est, tu peux ouvrir ! »

Elle fit ce qu'il dit et sourit en voyant la fête forraine. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans une fête forraine et elle était plus que ravie.

Il gara la voiture puis ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée. Ils commencèrent par des petits stands de tirs. Tris tenta de gagner une peluche pour sa nièce mais avec son bras dans le plâtre, elle n'arrivait pas à bien viser. Tobias lisait de la déception sur son visage, il savait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à gagner ça. Il posa un billet sur le comptoir et attrapa une carabine. Son coude lui faisait mal mais il était déterminé à gagner cette peluche. Il fit abstraction de sa douleur et visa. Les balles touchèrent toutes les cibles une par une. Il posa la carabine, plutôt fier de lui. Le forrain lui laissa choisir un prix et Tobias se tourna vers Tris qui souriait. Elle pointa du doigt la peluche en forme de bonhomme de neige qui sortait de l'univers du film préféré de Rachel. Elle remercia l'homme puis ils s'éloignèrent.

« Merci Tobias.

\- Tu avais l'air d'y tenir. », dit-il en tenant son coude.

Il tentait de faire disparaître la douleur dans son bras mais elle le remarqua.

« Mais ça ne valait pas le coup de te blesser pour ça. Comment va ton coude ?

\- Ça va aller et puis, c'est pour Rachel. »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que l'homme en face d'elle était exactement le même. Elle craignait qu'il ne change de personnalité mais il n'avait rien de changé, seule sa mémoire était défaillante. Elle l'aimait plus que tout mais il ne se souvenait toujours pas d'elle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle tout lui dire ?

« Et toi, ça va ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air d'être ailleurs. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, ça va..., souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

-Sûre ? Je peux te ramener si tu veux.

-Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées. »

Tobias sentait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et il était convaincu qu'elle pensait à son ex. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il detestait cette homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, probablement parce que Tris était plus que gentille et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait lui faire ça. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas attiré par Tris mais jamais il ne lui dirait. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des remarques. _Elle est encore fragile émotionnellement. Lui aussi a eut des soucis pendant sa vie amoureuse même s'il ne s'en souvient pas. Tout va trop vite, il vient à peine de sortir de l'hôpital._

« Viens, on va par là. », dit-il en lui tirant la main.

Elle se laissa faire et sourit en voyant la grande roue.

« On va là ? demanda-t-elle car elle savait qu'il avait le vertige.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie ?

\- J'adore la grande roue mais tu as le vertige. Tu n'as pas oublié ça j'espère ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ha ha, très drôle. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié mais j'ai parlé à Chrisitina et elle m'a dit que tu adores être en hauteur. Et comme nous sommes là pour te changer les idées, on ferra tout ce que toi tu veux. C'est ta journée ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir mais son cerveau se reconnecta avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, c'est-à-dire l'embrasser. Elle se sépara de lui mais il était encore dans son monde. C'était plutôt agréable de l'avoir contre lui. Elle avait juste la bonne taille pour avoir sa tête contre sa poitrine et il était convaincu qu'elle entendait son cœur battre la chamade mais il se trompait. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre le cœur de Tobias car elle était obnubilée par le sien.

C'est aussi à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il était impossible pour elle d'être amie avec lui. Ça la faisait trop souffrir et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« Tobias, tu peux me ramener ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle croisa ses bras.

\- Déjà ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais te changer les idées ? répondit-il visiblement déçu.

-Je suis fatiguée et je vais avoir une longue journée demain.

\- C'est vrai. Pas de soucis, on y va... Au moins, tu auras un cadeau pour Rachel.

-Oui, encore merci pour ça. »

Ils retournèrent vers la voiture mais sur le chemin, Tobias insista pour prendre une barbe à papa. Elle céda et au moment de payer, elle fût plus rapide et donna un billet de 5. Elle ne récupéra pas sa monnaie puis fit face à Tobias qui la fusillait du regard.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien quel est le problème. »

Elle rit face à sa réponse et un sourire grandit sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Tu appelles ça un problème ? C'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop lent.

\- Trop lent... Comment oses-tu, Blondinette ? »

Tris s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et le fixa.

« Co-comment tu m'as appelée ?

\- Hum, Blondinette ? Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas d'où ça sort.

\- Ne t'excuses surtout pas ! C'est comme ça que tu m'appellais quand on se taquinait... avant l'accident.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il sourit de plus belle. Il était heureux que certains souvenirs commencaient à réapparaître dans son esprit ces derniers temps mais il était encore plus heureux de voir que même malgré lui, sa mémoire était stimulée et qu'il faisait des progrès.

« Tu te souviens d'autre chose ? continua-t-elle plutôt nerveuse.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est venu tout seul. Juste comme ça.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est déjà bien. »

Ses mots disaient une chose mais son visage en disait une autre. Il voyait qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne se souvienne pas de plus mais il lui assura que ça allait revenir à un moment ou un autre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher vers la voiture et en rien de temps, Tobias faisait marche arrière et repartait sur la route.

Après dix minutes, il parla à nouveau,

« Je vois un psy.

\- Christina m'en avait parlée. Ça se passe bien ?

\- Plus ou moins. Des souvenirs refont surface mais je suis incapable de relier les personnes qui en font partis et ils sont incomplets. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de regarder un film étranger où je ne reconnais pas les acteurs mais le film s'arrête en plein milieu. Je ne vois jamais la fin.

\- Ça doit être frustrant.

-Tu n'as même pas idée... Et pourtant, j'essaie. Eric et Zeke me montrent des images, des vidéos mais rien ne me parle. Mes parents essaient aussi mais sur les photos qu'ils me montrent, je ne dois jamais avoir plus de cinq ans maximum. Personne ne peut se souvenir de ça.

-Laisse-toi du temps. Le medecin a dit que ça pouvait prendre des mois.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai demandé. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi à l'hôpital, et encore maintenant d'ailleurs.

\- Merci Tris. »

Il s'arrêta devant la maison des parents de Tris. Elle enleva sa ceinture de sécurité puis ouvrit la portière.

« Merci pour cette journée même si je l'ai gâchée.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'as rien gâché. On s'est bien amusés, non ? »

Elle sourit comme simple réponse.

« Bonne chance avec ta thérapie.

\- Bonne chance avec ta chimio. Et si tu as besoin de compagnie, tu peux toujours m'appeler.

\- J'y penserai. »

Elle ferma la portière puis avança vers la porte d'entrée. Elle entra sans se retourner et prit une decision. Elle n'allait jamais appeler Tobias, plus jamais. Si elle voulait guérir, elle devait se séparer de lui. Une amitié avec lui serait malsaine et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de devenir folle en plus d'avoir un cancer.

Tobias, quant à lui, ne se doutait de rien. Il repartait vers la maison de ses parents le cœur léger. Il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir passé du temps avec son amie et attendait avec impatience les futurs moments qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

Il se gara devant la maison. Son père n'était pas là, malgré le fait que ce jour était un dimanche, il devait sûrement travailler alors que sa mère était à la maison. Elle polissait l'argenterie dans le salon.

Elle se leva et enlaça son fils quand elle le vit franchir la porte.

« Tobias ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je dois avoir une raison pour rendre visite à ma mère ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais je te connais trop pour savoir que tu veux quelque chose.

\- Eh bien, pour une fois, tu te trompes. Je suis venu te voir sans aucune arrière pensée.

\- C'est une première ça, dit-elle en se rasseyant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai passé la journée avec Tris.

\- Avec Tris ? S'interloqua-t-elle.

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et toi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'adore Tris, c'est juste que l'accident m'a chamboulée.

-L'accident t'a chamboulée ? Et elle, alors ? Elle était dans cette voiture ! Dit Tobias en haussant la voix.

\- Mais toi aussi ! Tu aurais pu mourir dans cet accident !

\- Peut-être mais je vais bien !

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tu ne te souviens de rien ! Et ça, c'est entièrement de sa faute !

\- Elle n'y est pour rien ! C'était un accident ! »

Evelyn s'était assise et avait posée sa tête dans ses mains. Tobias s'installa alors à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolée Tobias mais je ne peux pas te perdre. J'aime beaucoup Tris, vraiment, mais c'est dur de voir qu'elle s'en sorte indemne alors que tu as perdu la mémoire.

\- Indemne ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'accident mais elle a un cancer. »

Evelyn était choquée par cette nouvelle. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour essayer de parler à Tris depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital. Elle aurait pu perdre son fils ce jour-là et elle en voulait à Tris pour ça, mais comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir maintenant ?

« Comment elle va ?

\- Ça va, elle commence la chimio demain. C'est pour ça que je voulais lui changer les idées aujourd'hui. »

Evelyn le prit dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux.

« Je suis très fière de toi. Où êtes-vous allés ?

\- On a mangé au restaurant puis je l'ai emmenée à la fête forraine.

\- Ça lui a plu ?

\- Oui mais elle voulait rentrer plus tôt. Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée mais je pense qu'elle voulait juste être seule.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je pensais qu'elle aurait préféré passer la journée avec toi.

\- Elle était très triste en parlant de son ancienne relation amoureuse et c'est compréhensible.

\- C'est certain que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être autour de toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle t'a tout raconté ?

\- Pas tout mais je connais les grandes lignes.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi c'est dur pour elle de passer du temps avec toi en étant seulement amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Evelyn pâlit légèrement car elle comprit que Tris ne lui avait pas dit la vérité et qu'elle était à deux doigts de tout dire.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

\- Que son ex l'avait quittée pour une autre femme.

\- Oh... Elle t'a dit ça ?

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Maintenant. »

Tobias était debout et fixait sa mère qui jouait avec le chiffon dans ses mains.

« Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Pourquoi aurait-elle du mal à passer la journée avec moi ?

\- C'est juste que... tu ressembles à son ancien copain et que ça devait lui rappeler des souvenirs. Finit-elle par dire en recommençant à polir l'argenterie.

\- Je sens que tu me ment... Mais admettons que ce soit vrai, pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle rien dit ?

\- Tu sors de l'hôpital, tu as perdu la mémoire... Et elle est trop gentille pour te le dire.

\- Alors je ne dois plus la voir et la laisser tranquille ?

\- Tobias... Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu dois juste comprendre que ce n'est pas facile d'être sans cesse face à son passé. Elle a besoin de temps... Après, passer moins de temps avec toi lui ferra peut-être du bien.

\- Et si je te dis que moi je ne peux pas ?

\- S'il te plaît Tobias, pas ça...

\- Tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais pourtant c'est la vérité et on n'y peut rien.

\- Tu ne la connais pas.

\- Suffisament pour tomber amoureux. »

Evelyn soupira en fermant les yeux. C'est ce qu'elle craignait et maintenant qu'elle savait pour la maladie de Tris, elle se doutait que la jeune femme était encore plus réticente pour lui dire la vérité. La déclaration de Tobias n'allait que compliquer les choses.

Elle se leva et resta debout derrière Tobias. Il était assis sur une chaise alors qu'elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et embrassa sa tête. Elle posa son menton sur sa tête.

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Non... mais j'ai cette impression qu'on a pas toujours été amis. J'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà été plus. Je sais que tout le monde me ment sur certaines choses... Parfois quand je la regardais, je voyais qu'elle me regardait aussi mais pas comme une femme regarderait son ami, mais comme une femme regarderait son ex ou quelque chose comme ça mais si tu dis que je ressemble à son ex alors ça doit être pour ça. À chaque fois que je la regarde, je sens quelque chose dans mon estomac et je ne te dis pas quand elle sourit. L'entendre rire est le plus beau son au monde. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras à chaque fois que ses yeux commencent à briller à cause des larmes qu'elle va laisser couler. C'est complètement fou que je puisse développer des sentiments comme ça alors que je suis incapable de me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait il y a deux mois.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup pensé à ça.

\- Tout le temps et je suis toujours aussi perdu.

\- Laisse-toi du temps alors. Ta thérapie t'aidera plus que tu ne le crois, tu pourrais parler de ce que tu ressens à ton psy.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça m'aiderait.

\- Je pense que si au contraire.

\- Non, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est des explications ! répliqua-il en se levant pour faire face à sa mère.

\- On t'a tout dit. Tout ce que tu devais savoir en tout cas. »

Il allait répliquer mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix de son père résonna dans la maison.

« Je suis rentré ! »

Marcus fût surpris de voir son fils chez lui car il n'avait pas vu sa voiture à l'extérieur.

« Tobias ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Rien... j'allais partir.

\- Ne pars pas si vite ! On serait ravis que tu restes pour le dîner, pas vrai Evelyn ?

-Bien sûr, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. », dit-elle en embrassant son fils sur la joue.

Tobias soupira mais il ne partit pas. Son père lui tendit une bière avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tobias avait demandé sa mère si elle avait besoin d'aide pour le repas mais elle déclina son offre. Il s'installa alors avec son père qui l'observait sans rien dire.

« Quand est-ce que je peux revenir travailler ? demanda-t-il à son père.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt.

\- Qui l'a dit ?

-Moi... Ecoute Tobias, je sais que tu veux t'occuper mais si tu recommences à travailler, le stress va à nouveau te toucher et tu ne pourras plus te concentrer sur ta thérapie. Elle est plus importante que l'entreprise. On a trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer en attendant que tu ailles mieux.

\- Je vais mieux, j'en suis certain.

\- Je t'ai dit non. Et même si c'était le cas et que je te laissais revenir, tu devrais passer par une longue formation pour que tu sois capable de reprendre ton boulot. Ce que tu faisais n'était pas simple et ça m'étonnerait que tu te souviennes de ton travail mais pas de tes amis. »

Tobias soupira encore une fois et posa sa bière à moitié vide sur la table basse.

« Je t'en prie, je deviens fou. Je n'arrête pas de stimuler ma mémoire mais rien ne revient. Je dois me changer les idées. »

Marcus réfléchit quelques minutes avant de regarder son fils qui avait vraiment l'air desespéré. Il vit sa femme près de la porte qui hocha la tête comme si elle l'encourageait.

« Tu commences la semaine prochaine ! », décida-t-il en vidant sa bière.

 **Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours les bienvenues !**


	6. Tu sais tout maintenant !

**Je pense que vous attendiez ce chapitre depuis le début mais le prochain aussi ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 6 : Tu sais tout maintenant !**

 **~¤~23 janvier~¤~**

En un peu moins d'un mois, Tris avait subit un grand nombre d'événements.

Sa première chimio avait été étrange. Malgré le fait que Rachel avait été présente le plus souvent possible, elle se sentait seule. Ses amis venaient lui tenir compagnie dès qu'ils le pouvaient mais ça avait été les cinq plus longs jours de sa vie. Et elle devait déjà remettre ça dans 5 jours.

Le soir du Nouvel An n'avait pas été aussi joyeux qu'il aurait dû être. Tris était alitée, complètement vidée par ses séances de chimio qui la rendait faible et nauséeuse. Elle n'avait pas osé se lever de son lit par peur que son estomac ne proteste. Pour éviter qu'elle ne soit seule dans sa chambre, Andrew l'avait portée jusqu'au salon et l'avait allongée sur le canapé. Rachel était heureuse d'avoir sa tante près d'elle. Même si Tris était incapable de manger le délicieux repas que sa mère avait cuisiné, elle s'était installée à table avec eux mais n'avait mangeait que des biscottes pour calmer son estomac capricieux. À minuit, Caleb l'avait aidée à s'installer sur le perron pour qu'elle puisse profiter des feux d'artifices. Caleb et Andrew, tels deux enfants, avaient lançé quelques pétards pour amuser Rachel qui avait dormi deux heures auparavant pour être éveillée à ce moment précis. Caleb avait offert à Rachel un bon nombre de claques doigts pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser en toute sécurité. Tris avait observé sa nièce rire aux éclats alors qu'elle avait lancé ses 'pétards' juste derrière son père qui était à la limite de la crise cardiaque. La petite fille s'était assise sur ses genoux en regardant le ciel illuminé par les feux d'artifices.

« Bonne année, Rachel ! avait-elle dit en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Bonne année ! »

Elle s'était aussitôt levée pour aller dans les bras de sa mère. Natalie avait alors prit sa place et s'étaient installée à côté de Tris. Elle avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa fille et avait frictionné son bras.

« Bonne année ma chérie. On est tous avec toi pour que ta santé s'améliore et que tu te battes.

\- Bonne année maman. », avait-elle répondu en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

Tris avait aussi repris le travail à la rentrée, au même moment où Tobias retourna au bureau. Elle tentait par tout les moyens de s'occuper pour ne pas penser à Tobias et entre le travail et sa santé instable à cause de la forte dose de médicament, elle était arrivée à un équilibre plutôt stable. Cependant, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse journée, trois semaines plus tôt. Il était passé pour souhaiter la bonne année à la famille Prior mais elle avait fait semblant de dormir. Le seul échange fût le message qu'elle envoya pour répondre à celui qu'il avait envoyé pour partager ses vœux pour la nouvelle année. Elle ignora volontairement tout le reste, mais ignorait involontairement la douleur qu'il ressentait quand elle ne répondait pas à ses appels ou ses messages. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle soit si froide envers lui et il en souffrait.

Alors que Tris tentait de gérer son état de santé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Tobias améliorait le sien. Un grand nombre de souvenirs étaient revenus mais il avait encore beaucoup de mal à reconnaître les personnes dans ces souvenirs. Son medecin lui assura que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il faisait déjà de grands progrès.

Ce samedi après-midi, Eric, Zeke, Uriah, Will et Tobias avait décidé de boire un verre chez Eric. Ils discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi avant que la discussion ne se tourne vers les relations amoureuses.

« Alors Uriah, Marlène m'a dit que tu avais réfléchis pour faire un enfant, le charria son frère.

\- Marlène t'a dit ça ?

\- Elle l'a dit à Shauna mais il se trouve que j'ai des oreilles partout. Ne t'éloigne pas du sujet ! Est-ce que je peux espérer être un oncle un de ces jours ? »

Uriah sourit de plus belle.

« En fait, elle est déjà enceinte. »

Zeke recracha sa bière sur Tobias qui avait choisit le mauvais endroit pour s'asseoir.

« Merde, je suis désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès.

\- C'est pas grave, assura-t-il en s'essuyant comme il pouvait.

\- Attends, je vais te chercher une chemise propre. », dit Eric en se levant du canapé.

Il revint en un éclair avec un vêtement dans sa main. Tobias retira son t-shirt collant et l'utilisa pour essuyer le reste de bière avant de mettre la chemise.

« Merci... Tu disais, Uriah ?

\- Eh bien, elle est enceinte de trois semaines.

\- J'en connais un qui a bien fêté son nouvel an, intervint Will.

\- La ferme. », dit Uriah en rougissant.

Tout les hommes rigolèrent avant de changer de victime. Eric.

« Comment ça se passe avec Myra ?

\- On a rompu. Elle était encore amoureuse de son ex et si j'ai bien compris, ils sont de nouveau ensemble.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

\- Ça a pas duré longtemps et je ne me voyais pas passer encore un mois avec elle. Je me dis que c'est mieux d'avoir fini maintenant.

\- Et toi, Tobias ? »

Tout à coup, tout les regards se posèrent sur le jeune homme.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu étais harcelé par cette infirmière. Tu lui as laissé sa chance finalement ? dit Will.

\- Non... pas intéréssé. », répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il y eu un long blanc avant que Tobias ne se râcle la gorge et ne s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes. Il voulait en profiter pour nettoyer la boisson collante sur son corps mais il ne trouva aucune serviette dans la salle de bain. Il fouilla alors un peu dans les tiroirs et en trouva un tas. Il en prit une mais vit une boîte derrière le tas. Les sourcils froncés, il posa la serviette sur le lit puis sortit la boîte qui était un peu plus grande qu'une boîte à chaussures. Il vit l'inscription 'Tris et Tobias' inscrite sur le couvercle. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur, il y avait au moins une centaine de photos. Il en prit une au hasard et fût choqué par ce qu'il vit.

Ils étaient dans un châlet. Tout ses amis étaient présents. Zeke, Uriah, Marlène et Christina jouaient à un jeu de carte devant la cheminée. Shauna lisait un livre sur un fauteuil et Eric, assis sur un autre fauteuil, observait les quatre joueurs de tarot. Tobias se doutait que la photo avait été prise par Will car lui et Tris était allongés sur le canapé. Certes, cela pouvait être un geste entre deux amis très très proches mais il doutait vraiment qu'un homme mordillait l'oreille de son amie comme il le faisait sur la photo. Tris riait, ce qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas du tout contre cette marque d'affection.

Tobias sentit un poids dans sa poitrine, la photo paraissait lourde dans ses mains et il s'effondra sur le lit. Il posa la boîte sur ses genoux et la photo à coté de lui. Il en prit une autre dans la boîte et sur cette photo, lui et Tris s'embrassaient.

Il regarda photo après photo et à chaque fois, lui et Tris étaient ensembles. Il sursauta quand il vit quelqu'un enlever la boîte de ses genoux. Ses amis le regardaient avec des faibles sourires, ils savaient que c'était le moment des aveux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez jamais montré ces photos ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elles font chez toi ? », s'emporta-t-il en regardant Eric à la fin de ses questions.

Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement car tout ça allait être long.

« Par où commencer ? débuta Zeke.

\- Par le début, trancha Tobias d'une voix sèche.

\- On est devenus amis avec Will, Christina et Tris en terminale. On s'entendait tous très bien mais avec Tris, tout allait mieux que bien. Il ne vous a pas fallu longtemps pour commencer à sortir ensemble. Je sortais déjà avec Shauna à l'époque mais on voyait que ce que vous aviez tout les deux étaient forts et ce, même si votre relation était précipitée. Le père de Tris n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce n'était qu'une petite histoire sans importance et que ça vous passerait à un moment ou un autre mais il s'était trompé. À 20 ans, vous aviez décidés de prendre un appartement ensemble. Vous étiez déjà inséparables avant mais après ça, c'était encore pire. En aucun cas, elle ne t'empêchait de sortir les samedis soirs ou quelque chose comme ça... non, c'est toi qui préfèrais rester avec elle. Avec ça, on a comprit que votre histoire était plus que sérieuse alors on s'attendait à un mariage ou un enfant assez rapidement mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. »

Tobias avait la gorge si serrée qu'il n'arrivait pas à déglutir. Tout ça était très difficile à digérer. Mais Zeke ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Vous étiez ce genre de couple parfait qui ne se disputait jamais ou du moins, on ne le remarquait pas. Vous étiez amoureux, fous l'un de l'autre. Je suis certain que si l'un de vous deux était venu à mourir, l'autre se serait tiré une balle quelques secondes plus tard. Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire que tu es sorti avec Tris pendant 8 ans. »

Tobias les regarda tous un par un et ils acquiécèrent tous.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Pourquoi a-t-on rompu si on s'aimait tellement ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- À ton avis ? intervint Uriah. Est-ce que tu te souviens ne serait-ce que d'une chose que l'on vient de te dire ?

\- L'accident ? C'est à cause de l'accident ? murmura-t-il.

\- Tris a pété un plomb quand elle a appris que tu ne te souvenais pas d'elle. Elle a été sous calmants et si j'ai bien compris, elle est encore sous anti-dépresseurs. »

Zeke regarda autour de lui et Eric confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a rien dit ?

\- Tu la connais suffisament maintenant pour comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas te forcer à être avec elle.

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Tu lui diras la prochaine fois que tu la vois, elle t'écoutera peut-être toi.

\- Vous auriez pu m'en parler derrière son dos.

\- C'était prévu, dit Will. Mais ensuite, elle nous a dit pour son cancer et c'était une raison de plus pour ne pas te le dire. Nous ne pouvions pas gagner contre son argument.

\- Quel argument ?

\- À quoi ça servait de te tenir au courant de tout pour que tu te souviennes d'elle alors qu'elle risque de mourir ? Elle ne voulait pas que tu souffres.

\- Que _je_ souffre ? Et elle ? Ça fait presque deux mois maintenant !

\- Tu vois quel genre de fille Tris est. Elle se couperait un bras pour sauver un inconnu, alors imagine pour toi...

\- Putain de merde ! murmura-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Mais pourquoi ces photos sont ici ? reprit Tobias.

\- Elles étaient dans votre appartement. Je les ai récupérées à la demande de Tris quand tu étais à l'hôpital pour que tu ne tombes pas dessus par accident... comme aujourd'hui. »

Tobias prit une grande inspiration puis prit une autre photo de la boîte. Il sourit faiblement en la voyant.

Tris et lui étaient entrain de danser sur ce avait l'air d'être une valse. Elle avait les cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué et une robe bustier bleu qui épousait ses formes. Tobias portait un costume mais il n'avait pas sa veste. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre mais se regardaient intensément. Le décor derrière eux suggérait une fête.

« C'était au mariage de Zeke, expliqua Eric. Vous étiez inséparables ce jour-là. Une fille te faisait les yeux doux pendant la cérémonie parce que tu étais le témoin et Tris était dans un colère noire. Elle était à deux doigts d'égorger l'autre fille pendant l'échange des anneaux. Mais tel un prince charmant, tu lui as parlée après la cérémonie et tu lui as dit qu'il n'y avait qu'elle à tes yeux ou un baratin dans ce genre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, vous dansiez comme ça sur la piste. Vous aviez carrément volé la vedette aux jeunes mariés. »

Il prit une autre photo où ils avaient l'air jeunes. Ils étaient emmitouflés sous des couvertures chez les Prior et ils trinquaient avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud ou de café.

« Votre premier rendez-vous, intervint Zeke. Tu avais prévu une journée en plein air mais il s'est mit à pleuvoir. Vous vous êtes réfugiés chez ses parents, complètement trempés. Sa mère vous a installés dans le salon et vous a emmitouflés dans les couvertures pour que vous n'ayez pas froid. Elle vous a même ammenés des boissons. En gros, vous a passé votre rendez-vous avec son père qui vous surveillez tout le temps. »

Tobias sourit à la photo puis soupira.

« Après ce rendez-vous raté, vous êtes allés dans ce restaurant où tu as emmené Tris la dernière fois. C'était un peu votre second premier rendez-vous ! »

Il vit ensuite une photo à l'aéroport de Chicago.

Tris était dans les bras de Tobias, les jambes autour de sa taille et elle semblait pleurer. Elle s'accrochait à lui avec force. Tobias la tenait serrée contre lui, sa valise à ses pieds. Il vit une autre photo qu'y avait dû être prise quelques secondes plus tard. Elle l'embrassait en tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Eric jeta un coup d'œil à la photo.

« Tu étais parti en voyage d'affaire à New York avec ton père. Tu es resté la-bas une semaine mais au moment de rentrer, il y a eu une tempête. C'était la folie. On voyait tout ce qu'ils se passaient aux infos mais les téléphones ne passaient pas. Tris était paniquée, elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de toi et je te dis pas quand ils ont dit qu'un avion s'était crashé causant beaucoup de morts. Tris essayait de rassurer ta mère toute la soirée. Vous êtes rentrés quelques jours plus tard. Tris a attendu 5 heures à l'aéroport. Quand elle t'a vu sain et sauf, elle s'est jetée sur toi et vous ne vous êtes plus lâchés de la soirée. »

Cela dura un bon moment, Tobias qui leur montrait des photos et eux qui expliquait dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Il en apprenait plus en une après-midi que ces deux derniers mois réunis. Il comprenait pourquoi ses amis étaient mystérieux et leur réponses vagues quand il posait certaines questions.

« Tobias, ça va ? On sait que c'est beaucoup à encaisser.

-Oui, ça va... elle s'est donnée tellement de mal pour que je ne me souvienne de rien. Comme si elle voulait vraiment se débarasser de moi.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux, elle ne veut que ton bonheur et elle pensait que tu n'allais pas être heureux après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Alors pourquoi elle a inventé cette histoire d'ex qui l'a plaquée pour une autre ?

\- Elle t'a vue avec Nita et tu lui avais fait comprendre que tu étais intéréssé par Nita.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit... Oh putain ! J'ai dit ça... »

 _« Tu penses que ça fait bizarre si j'invite Nita à aller manger quelque part une fois que je sortirai d'ici ? »_

« Je suis le pire fils de pute du monde.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tenta Will de le réconforter.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Je lui ai demandé si j'avais une copine avant l'accident et elle m'a dit que non. Le seul truc que j'ai réussi à dire c'est que j'étais heureux de ne pas avoir une femme qui allait me supplier de retrouver la mémoire. »

 _« C'est une question un peu étrange mais est-ce que tu sais si j'avais une petite amie ?_

 _\- Pas que je sache et pourtant on se disait tout._

 _-Tant mieux, sourit-il._

 _-Tu trouves ?_

 _-Ben oui, imagine si je ne me souvenais pas d'elle. J'aurais détesté avoir une fille en larmes à côté de moi qui me supplierais de me souvenir. Je fais comme je peux et ma mère est déjà comme ça._

 _-Vu comme ça, ça se défend._

 _-Donc aucune copine ? Rien du tout ?_

 _-Rien du tout. »_

Il y eut un grand silence après cette déclaration. Ils comprenaient enfin pourquoi Tris était devenue plus froide après quelques jours à l'hôpital. Tobias ne se donnait pas seulement des claques mentalement, il se passait à tabac. Il n'avait fait que souffrir cette pauvre fille depuis l'accident alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour lui. Si seulement il pouvait demander à Eric ou Zeke de lui refaire la façade, ça serait sans doutes beaucoup moins douloureux.

Ces trois dernières semaines, il comprit que ses sentiments pour elle étaient réels. Elle lui manquait énormément. Il voulait tout le temps passer chez elle pour la voir mais à chaque fois, elle n'était pas disponible. Pourquoi avait-elle coupé les ponts du jour en lendemain ? Il était loin de se douter que c'était entièrement à cause de lui.

« Arrête de te torturer ! Tu n'y pouvais rien...

\- Je dois lui parler ! »

Il se leva mais Uriah le forca à se rasseoir.

« C'est pas une bonne idée. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour elle de te voir. Tu dois lui laisser du temps.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose ? Pour qu'elle m'oublie à son tour ?

\- Ça serait pour le mieux non ? Tu ne penses pas qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse ?

\- Bien sûr que si mais je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie.

\- Tu peux être plus précis ?

\- Je l'aime... »

Si le silence était lourd auparavant, maintenant il était écrasant, étouffant. Les quatre amis regardaient Tobias comme s'il venait de leur dire qu'il avait été enlevé par des extra-terrestres.

« Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, affirma Eric toujours très protecteur envers Tris.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. »

Zeke se leva de sa place sur le lit pour s'adosser contre le mur, visiblement entrain de réfléchir à la situation.

« Tu es entrain de nous dire que tu es retomber amoureux de ton ancienne petite-amie qui a essayé de t'éloigner d'elle ? C'est tellement tordu.

\- Vous pourriez m'aider. Je suis complètement perdu... qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- Eh bien, tu pourrais aller chez Tris et lui dire que tu te souviens de tout.

\- Elle saura que c'est faux. Je peux aussi lui dire que vous m'avez tout raconté ?

\- T'es pas bien dans ta tête ? Elle va nous écorcher vifs si tu lui dis.

\- Vous exagérez les gars.

\- Peut-être mais je veux pas prendre le risque de me faire castrer. Tu lui dis ce que tu veux mais en aucun cas on est concernés.

\- Donc vous me conseillez d'aller la voir ?

\- Vous devez mettre cette histoire au clair. Elle t'aime encore, ça c'est sûr. La question est : est-ce que tu te sens capable de commencer une histoire avec elle ?

\- De la reprendre oui. On a eu une longue pause.

\- Va la voir alors... Et n'oublie, c'est très important ! Aucun de nous n'est responsable. »

Tobias mit toutes les photos dans la boîte avant de la prendre sous le bras. Ses amis étaient fiers de lui et heureux pour lui. Tout irait mieux à partir de maintenant.

Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, Tobias se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta potentielle castration... t'as perdu tes couilles y a un bon moment déjà. »

Il évita une bouteille d'eau de justesse et sortit de la maison, hilare. Il monta dans sa voiture en plaçant la boîte de photos sur le côté passager. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de mettre le contact. Pendant qu'il attendait à un feu rouge, son regard se déplaça vers la boîte mais un souvenir prit place.

 _Tris était assise à côté de lui dans la voiture et regardait l'extérieur avec un sourire. Ils venaient de partir de chez les parents de Tris où Caleb et Cara étaient venus avec Rachel qui avait 2 ans. Tobias attrapa sa main et la plaça sur sa propre cuisse. Elle tourna la tête, légèrement surprise par son initiative._

 _« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Tout est parfait mais tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées._

 _\- Je pensais à Rachel, c'est fou comme elle a grandit et en si peu de temps... La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, elle ne disait que quelques mots._

 _\- Je sais... j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait appelé 'tonton Tobias' !_

 _\- C'est ce que tu es pour elle._

 _\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à me visionner en tant que tel. Et l'entendre dire ça comme ça, c'est étrange. Pour elle, c'est complètement naturel._

 _\- Elle est née et on était déjà ensemble donc tout ça est naturel pour elle. Elle t'adore et tu es vraiment doué avec elle. »_

 _Tobias savait très bien ce qu'elle insinuait. Elle avait commencé à lui parler du sujet 'enfants' il y a un an à peu près. Il a toujours su qu'elle adorait les enfants, elle ne l'a jamais caché mais il se disait toujours qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour ça. Mais il avait 24 ans et finalement, il se rendait compte que son excuse n'était plus valable._

 _« Je ne la vois pas souvent et puis, elle est très facile à gérer._

 _-Ce n'est pas la seule raison et tu le sais. », trancha-t-elle._

 _Elle reporta son attention vers l'extérieur et retira sa main de sa cuisse pour la poser sur ses propres genoux. Tobias soupira alors que sa compagne restait de glace._

 _En entrant dans leur appartement, Tris alla directement dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Il savait qu'il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal en disant ces mots et il ne savait pas comment réparer ça._

 _Il l'entendait dans la cuisine mais il fût surpris de l'entendre pleurer. Elle détestait pleurer et haïssait qu'il l'entende. Il voulait s'excuser mais une simple excuse ne suffisait pas. Il utilisait toujours les mêmes mots après une dispute, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne les accepterait plus._

 _Il alla dans leur chambre et sortit le piano electrique portable qu'il gardait dans l'armoire. Il enleva le drap qui le protégeait et le brancha._

 _Il jouait très rarement. Il adorait jouer mais seulement quand il était seul. Cependant, il s'en fichait maintenant. Il voulait juste se changer les idées._

 _Il commenca à jouer son morceau préféré,_ Moonlight Sonata _. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour ça et il pouvait garder son esprit clair pour réfléchir._

 _Il ne remarqua pas que les pleurs s'étaient arrêtés et qu'il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la cuisine. Le dos tourné à la porte, il ne voyait pas que Tris était entrée dans la chambre et l'observait. Elle ne disait rien et le regardait. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas le déranger. Vers la fin du morceau, elle s'éclipsa à nouveau dans la cuisine pour reprendre le repas._

 _Elle avait été blessée par ses mots mais elle le connaissait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça. Comme à chaque fois, elle en concluait que c'était son seul moyen de défense. Il ne voulait pas en parler et il faisait tout pour l'éviter._

 _Elle coupait des légumes quand elle entendit ses pas. Il s'adossa contre le mur en la regardant cuisiner._

 _« Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Après plus de 6 ans, oui je le sais, dit-elle sans se retourner._

 _\- Je ne t'ai jamais mis la pression pour quoique ce soit alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça... »_

 _Elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, elle avait immédiatement partagé une de ses peurs avec lui. Sa peur d'être intime. Ça lui a prit presque un an pour passer ce cap mais Tobias ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Ils y sont allés à son rythme et si un jour il dépassait une limite, elle lui disait._

 _Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Tobias était heureux de voir qu'elle lui faisait confiance avec ça. Cela lui prouvait qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui et qu'elle prenait leur relation au sérieux. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'être compréhensive._

 _Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Il la tourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui._

 _« Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça._

 _-Tu promets d'y réfléchir ?_

 _\- Promis. »_

 _Il embrassa sa joue puis la serra contre lui. Elle caressa ses cheveux dans son cou._

 _« Ça m'étonne que tu sois venu si rapidement, chuchota-t-elle._

 _\- Je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère._

 _\- Et le canapé n'est pas confortable._

 _\- C'est aussi une bonne raison. »_

 _Elle rit avec lui puis s'écarta en expliquant qu'elle devait continuer le repas. Il dressa la table pour l'aider car elle n'aimait pas l'avoir dans la cuisine._

 _« Mon cœur ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Ton père m'a envoyé un message, tu as oublié le dessin que Rachel a fait pour toi et elle est inconsolable._

 _\- Tu plaisantes là !_

 _\- Non, on doit y retourner. »_

 _Elle stoppa le feu sous les casseroles et prit sa veste._

 _« J'y crois pas... Et toi tu as pris le tien ? »_

 _Il sortit un morceau de papier de son porte-monnaie. Elle sourit et embrassa sa joue en passant devant lui._

 _« Pense ce que tu veux, mais tu es génial avec les enfants. »_

Il sursauta lorsqu'une voiture klaxonna derrière lui. Le feu était vert. Il démarra à nouveau et prit les quelques virages jusqu'à la maison des Prior.

En attendant devant la porte, il se sentait soudainement très nerveux. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Le croirait-elle ?

Il frappa à la porte et il ne fût pas surpris de voir Natalie ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Natalie, est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

\- Je suis désolée Tobias, elle s'est endormie.

\- C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit de dire si c'était moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En temps normal, oui...mais là elle dort vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller car elle manque de sommeil.

\- J'attendrai qu'elle se réveille alors. C'est très important.

\- Entre...

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Elle le laissa passer pour qu'il aille s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Sur le chemin, elle vérifia que Tris dormait bien dans le salon. Elle invita Tobias à s'asseoir et lui proposa une boisson.

« Je prendrais bien un café, merci. »

Elle s'assit avec deux tasses fumantes et lui donna une des deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- J'ai discuté avec Zeke et les autres et ils m'ont parlé de tout avant l'accident.

\- Tu es au courant, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ne lui en veut pas de t'avoir rejeté. Elle voulait juste te protéger.

\- Me protéger ? De quoi ?

\- D'elle-même. Tris est très protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aime et c'est presque impossible pour elle de les laisser partir. La decision qu'elle a prise te concernant a été la plus dure de sa vie. Elle était jalouse et ça la rongeait un peu plus chaque jour donc elle a juste décidé de te laisser aller pour ne plus souffrir. Toi et moi on sait que ça n'a servit à rien.

\- Elle m'aime encore ?

\- Vous avez passé huit ans de vos vies ensemble, crois-tu réellement que c'est facile de laisser partir l'autre ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Je ne veux que son bonheur et toi aussi. Je sais que tu l'aimes.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle avant, ce n'était pas certain mais il était très probable que tu retombes amoureux d'elle maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Parle-lui, laisse-lui du temps pour tout encaisser et je t'en supplie, ne lui brise pas le cœur. Elle souffre déjà assez.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je vais très bien. »

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers la porte de la cuisine. La voix appartenait bien entendu à Tris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle !

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Je sais tout, Tris ! »

 **Je sais que vous voulez tous la suite mais il me reste encore un peu de boulot dessus. J'essaie d'écrire le plus vite possible !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'envisage de faire un épilogue alors je ne vous demande pas votre avis parce que je sais que vous allez me dire 'oui'. :) En revanche, si vous voulez un épilogue, il va falloir m'aider un peu, c'est à dire me dire ce que vous aimeriez voir à l'intérieur !  
Un grand merci pour ces reviews qui illuminent mes journées !**


	7. Ensemble

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous convient et qu'il ne va pas vous décevoir !**

 **Chapitre 7 : Ensemble**

 **~¤~23 janvier~¤~**

Elle s'approcha d'eux et prit place à table à côté de sa mère et en face de Tobias. Elle pressa sa main contre son front en soupirant.

« Qui te l'a dit ?

-Je...

\- Je vais vous laisser seuls. », intervint Natalie.

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant l'ancien couple autour de la table.

« Je suis tombé sur les photos que tu as stocké chez Eric. Je les ai obligés à tout me dire.

\- Donc c'est Eric, c'est ça ?

\- Tris, on s'en fiche de qui me l'a dit. L'important c'est que je le sache. Je veux savoir pourquoi toi tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Je suis certaine que ces commères t'ont mis au courant.

\- Je veux que toi tu me le dises. Je veux te l'entendre dire. »

Elle se leva pour chercher la bouteille de lait dans le frigo. Elle sortit une tasse avant de la remplir. La tasse au micro-onde, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aiderait ! Maintenant que tu es au courant, tu dois te douter que c'est douloureux !

\- S'il te plaît Tris...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Oui on a été ensemble, oui on s'aimait, oui je t'aime toujours ! Mais à quoi ça sert ? Tu as tout oublié ! Je ne suis rien pour toi ! hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est faux. Tu comptes énormément pour moi.

\- Pas besoin d'enjoliver tout ça. Tu as juste de la pitié pour moi. Tu ne me connais même plus. »

Il se leva pour se placer devant elle mais elle le repoussa.

« S'il te plaît Tobias, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

Elle récupéra sa tasse de lait chaud, ajouta du cacao en poudre et s'assit à table. Tobias ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ses sentiments car elle ne le croirait pas. Il s'assit en face d'elle et se pencha au dessus de la table.

« Alors aide-moi à te connaître, dis-moi tout sur toi, je veux savoir. »

Elle fut surprise de sa réponse et sans réfléchir, elle hocha la tête. Elle se leva et alla dans le salon, il la suivait sans qu'elle ne lui dise de le faire. Elle s'installa sur la canapé et il s'assit dans le fauteuil, en face d'elle. Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle et plaça une couverture sur ses jambes.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Des petits éléments qui seraient apparus comme ça ?

\- Oui, surtout en thérapie. Mais j'aimerais connaître l'histoire en entier, depuis le début.

\- On était en terminale. On s'est rencontrés par des amis communs, j'étais dans la même classe que Shauna et une fois, elle m'a invitée à manger avec elle, son copain et un de ses amis. J'ai dit oui tout de suite et j'en ai profité pour emmener Christina et Will avec moi. Enfin bref, on était assis l'un en face de l'autre et on s'est tout de suite bien entendus. On discutait de tout et de rien, on était dans notre bulle jusqu'au moment où tout nous paraissait trop calme autour de nous. Tout nos amis nous regardaient. D'après Zeke, tu n'avais jamais dit autant de mots à la suite ni autant sourit en si peu de temps. On s'est échangés nos numéros et deux semaines plus tard, on a eu notre premier rendez-vous qui d'ailleurs a été une vraie catastrophe.

\- Zeke m'en a parlé, il pleuvait c'est ça ?

\- C'était carrément une tempête, on était trempés quand on est arrivés chez moi... Le temps a passé et huit ans plus tard, on était toujours ensemble.

\- Pourquoi on ne s'est jamais mariés ? »

Tris baissa les yeux et fixa sa boisson.

« Je ne voulais que ça mais pas toi... D'abord, je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour ça mais ensuite, j'ai compris que tu avais peur. Ce n'est que le jour de l'accident que j'ai su de quoi tu avais peur exactement. Tu pensais que j'allais t'abandonner devant l'autel.

\- C'est stupide, dit-il avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et avant que tu ne poses la question pour les enfants, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi tu étais réticent. »

Elle plaça la tasse sur la table basse puis remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Elle continua l'histoire sans faire attention à son commentaire. Les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées sous ses paupières étaient libres de couler sur ses joues.

« Ensuite, il y a eu l'accident. On a passé une merveilleuse journée chez tes parents ce jour-là. En rentrant, on a parlé de l'avenir de notre couple. Toi et moi, on savait qu'un jour où l'autre on allait avoir un problème à propos de ça. Dans la voiture, tu-tu... tu as changé d'avis. Tu voulais te marier, tu voulais des enfants. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis mais ça m'a touchée. J'étais sous le choc et j'ai arrêté de regarder la route. C'est toi qui a vu le cerf et qui m'a prévenue mais c'était trop tard. J'ai donné un coup de volant mais on a quand même fini dans un arbre. »

Elle renifla puis essuya ses joues.

« La dernière chose que tu m'as dite avant de fermer les yeux était ''Je t'aime''. »

Elle cacha son visage dans ses genoux en pleurant. Tobias ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Son cœur se brisait pour la jeune femme en face de lui. Il se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la réconforta comme il pouvait en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle détestait pleurer devant lui mais là, c'était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Elle se pencha pour attraper sa tasse mais il le fit à sa place. En se penchant en avant, son ancien téléphone glissa de sa poche et se retrouva sur le sol. Il le ramassa et en le replaçant dans sa poche, elle le prit de ses mains.

« Je croyais que tu avais changé de téléphone ?

\- Je ne me sépare jamais de celui-là. Il est plein de souvenirs mais je n'arrive pas à le dévérouiller. Je ne me souviens pas du code. »

Tris sourit puis appuya sur le bouton de vérrouillage. Elle sourit à la photo puis entra le code. Elle lui rendit son téléphone pour le laisser regarder à l'intérieur de ses dossiers mais il la fixa.

« Si tu savais mon code, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Ça aurait été bizarre...

\- Tu connais tellement de choses sur moi, souffla-t-il.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça...Je sais que tu n'aimes pas dormir avec un t-shirt parce que tu as l'impression d'étouffer. Tu laisses toujours la porte de la salle de bain ouverte parce que tu es claustrophobe. Tu retires toujours les champignons des plats sauf quand on est chez mes parents. Tu détestes qu'on te voit avec tes lunettes sur le nez parce qu'on se moquait de toi au collège et tu as toujours été très sensible à ce sujet. Tu as toujours voulu un chat mais tu es allergique et tu détestes les chiens parce que tu t'es fait mordre quand tu avais sept ans. D'ailleurs, tu as une cicatrice ici. »

Elle toucha son genou gauche où il avait la cicatrice des 15 points de sutures qu'il avait reçu. Elle traçait la marque qu'elle connaissait par cœur à travers le pantalon. Tobias posa sa main sur la sienne mais elle évitait son regard. Elle retira sa main et se leva.

« Je te laisse fouiller un peu dans ton téléphone. »

Elle alla dans la cuine pour chercher la boîte de photos mais Tobias abandonna son téléphone sur la table basse et la suivait. Elle tenta de prendre la boîte mais ses muscles l'en empêchaient, elle essayait mais c'était trop lourd pour elle. Elle était épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Elle savait qu'elle avait atteint son point de rupture.

Elle était en colère contre elle-même, elle n'était même plus capable de soulever ça.

« Attends, je m'en occupe », dit-il derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus proche qu'elle ne pensait. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle sentit une main se glisser contre sa hanche. Elle croisa le regard du propriétaire de la main qui la regarder intensément. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, son corps brûlait de l'intérieur dès qu'il la touchait.

Son cœur la suppliait de s'éloigner pour arrêter de souffrir mais son cerveau était inactif, comme si toutes les liaisons nerveuses avaient grillé.

La deuxième main de Tobias attrapa sa taille pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Son visage s'approcha du sien et avant qu'elle ne réagisse, sa bouche était sur la sienne.

Elle était sous le choc et ne répondit pas au baiser mais Tobias n'abandonna pas. Il prit avantage de la faiblesse musculaire de Tris pour la serrer contre lui.

Après un petit moment, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Elle respirait à nouveau après ces mois d'oppression. La boîte étant oubliée, elle se perdit dans l'etreinte de Tobias. Il la tenait fermement contre son torse, elle sentait ses pectoraux à travers son pull. Cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête, même après autant d'années.

Tobias sentait des frissonnements dans tout son corps, rien à voir avec le piètre baiser avec Nita. Celui-çi lui donnait envie de plus, il avait besoin de plus. Il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de la petite blonde. Malheureusement, ce simple geste l'a fit revenir à la raison. Elle s'écarta en retirant les mains de Tobias de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Ça me paraissait plutôt clair... »

Elle s'écarta de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle toucha le plan de travail avec son dos. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça venait de se passer. Pourquoi Tobias l'avait-il embrassée ?

« Ecoute Tris, ces deux derniers mois je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose et maintenant que je sais pour nous deux, je crois comprendre ce que c'est. Et tu dois m'aider pour en être sûr...

\- Ça n'explique rien. »

Il s'avança mais laissa une distance raisonnable entre eux car il ne voulait pas dépasser les limites.

« Quand tu ne m'as jamais appelé ou répondu, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas mais la seule à laquelle je pouvais penser était que tu me manquais. Tu me manques toujours. »

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle lâcha le souffle qu'elle gardait opprimé dans sa poitrine.

« Tu... tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça... »

Il s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne les séparent. Elle le regardait avec des yeux rougis et sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Il caressa la larme sur sa joue pour l'effacer.

« Je t'aimais Tris, j'en suis certain... Je pourrais très bien retomber amoureux de toi... je crois que c'est déjà le cas.

\- Il ne faut pas... tu vas souffrir à cause de moi... »

Elle était à deux doigts de s'éffondrer. Tout devenait trop. Tout ses efforts pour le garder à l'écart n'avait servi à rien et à présent, elle était épuisée. Elle le voulait près d'elle dans cette épreuve, elle savait que si l'accident n'avait pas eu lieu, Tobias aurait été là pour elle depuis le début. Et c'est ce qu'il lui demandait maintenant, de le laisser l'aider.

Natalie avait écouté leur conversation à travers la porte. Elle savait que la conversation était privée mais elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille qui était de plus en plus fragile ces derniers temps. Et heureusement qu'elle écoutait car elle devait intervenir.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir sa fille et Tobias séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Tobias avait tourné la tête vers la porte mais Tris continuait de le regarder, encore dans son propre monde.

« Ma puce, tu devrais te reposer. »

Elle n'eût aucune réponse de l'intéressée et s'avança. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la forcer à bouger mais aucun pied ne bougea. Lorsque Tobias regarda à nouveau dans ses yeux, elle sentit ses jambes lâcher et tout devint noir.

Tobias la rattrapa de justesse, avant qu'elle ne cogne sa tête contre le coin du meuble derrière elle. Il la replaça dans ses bras pour la porter.

« Suis-moi », lui dit Natalie.

Elle l'emmena vers ce qui semblait être la chambre de la jeune femme. Quand il entra, la pièce lui était très familière. Il se souvenait de cet endroit. Il aurait sourit s'il n'avait pas la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras.

Il la déposa dans son lit alors que Natalie la borda. Elle embrassa sa joue puis murmura quelque chose que Tobias n'entendit pas.

Il sortit après Natalie et jetta un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune femme avant de fermer la porte. Ils descendirent tout les deux les escaliers puis il marcha vers la porte.

« Laisse-lui du temps Tobias. »

Il se retourna, la main sur la poignée.

« Tout ça est trop soudain pour elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pense-t-elle jamais à elle ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que je souffre.

\- Elle est comme ça. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors tu arriveras à lui faire comprendre. Aide-la.

\- Je ferrai de mon mieux. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ai quelques souvenirs, tu nous avais manqués dans la famille. »

Il sourit, prit la boîte contenant les photos puis sortit de la maison pour retourner dans la sienne.

Natalie était retournée au chevet de sa fille. Elle caressait sa joue en la regardant. À un moment, la porte grinça en laissant apparaître Andrew.

« Je te cherchais...

\- Quelqu'un doit la surveiller.

\- Elle ne fait que dormir. Viens, laisse-la se reposer.

\- Elle s'est évanouie, annonça Natalie.

\- Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est cognée quelque part ? Comment l'as-tu ramenée ici ?

\- Tobias était là...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, ce petit salopard...

\- Calme-toi Andrew, le coupa-t-elle. Il n'y est pour rien dans ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Bea. Il est au courant de tout.

\- Il pense qu'il peut revenir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Dit-il sèchement alors qu'il caressa doucement la joue de sa fille.

\- Ta fille est malheureuse sans lui et que tu le veuilles ou non, on se doutait tous qu'il allait tomber amoureux d'elle. Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? Je pensais que tu aimais bien Tobias.

\- C'était le cas avant qu'il ne lui brise le cœur.

\- Tout ira mieux maintenant, ça va s'arranger, assura-t-elle.

\- Je l'espère... »

Ils ne quittèrent pas la chambre de l'après-midi. Ils voulaient s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et ne furent rassurés que lorsqu'elle se réveilla vers 18 heures. Andrew laissa les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie seules. Tris était perdue et avait demandé de l'aide à sa mère. Sa seule réponse fût,

« Moi, je ne peux pas t'aider. Tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste et si tu ne sais pas... suis ce que te dis ton cœur. »

Natalie savait exactement ce que ces mots allaient provoqués chez sa fille.

* * *

La bouteille de bière de 33 cl avait déjà été vidée dans un verre et posée sur la table basse du salon. Le match de basket allait commencer quelques minutes plus tard mais il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas en suivre une seule seconde. Le jeune homme attendait que le minuteur ne sonne pour sortir sa pizza du four. Lorsque ce fût le cas, il la plaça sur une assiette puis s'installa sur le canapé. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il mangeait pendant qu'il regardait photo après photo de sa vie commune avec Tris. Ces simples photos l'aidait à connaître Tris. Les photos étaient la fin de ces fameux films où il ne connaissait pas le dénouement. Il comprenait maintenant, tout était clair dans son esprit.

Les bouteilles de bières s'accumulaient sur la table basse mais il ne s'embêta pas à les compter. Son esprit était encore clair.

À la mi-temps, les Chicago Bulls perdaient de quelques points face aux New York Knicks. En temps normal, il aurait été absorbé par le jeu en espérant que son équipe allait se reprendre par la suite. Mais en ce moment, il s'en fichait. Il souffrait pour une toute autre raison.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la sonnette. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite à cette heure çi. Ça devait sûrement être Zeke qui venait voir le match. Il essuya alors une larme de sa joue et s'avança vers la porte.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Tris de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle lui offrait un léger sourire mais elle fût alarmée par l'état de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Est-ce que je te dérange ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Entre ! »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis retira sa veste et son bonnet. Tobias tentait de ranger un peu mais Tris vit les photos étalées sur le canapé, elle vit les restes de pizza et elle vit les bouteilles.

« Comment tu vas ? Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Tu dois être épuisée.

\- Je vais bien Tobias.

\- S'il te plaît, je me sentirais mieux. »

Elle n'insista pas et fit ce qu'il dit.

« Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire.

\- Tu es venue pour ça ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas venue seule. Commença-t-il à paniquer.

\- Ma mère m'a déposée, calme-toi !... Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Tobias, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai un peu bu...

\- Ça n'explique pas tout !

\- Je regardais quelques photos, ça m'a un peu remué. »

Elle prit une photo à côté d'elle. Elle avait été prise pendant l'anniversaire de Tobias deux ou trois ans plus tôt. Elle apportait son gâteau alors que tout les autres chantaient la fameuse chanson. Elle sourit au souvenir.

« Je n'avais pas eu de meilleur cadeau. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Beaucoup de choses sont revenues.

\- Alors tu sais que ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et glissa sa main dans sa nuque où se trouvait le tatouage qui représentait un oiseau avec la lettre T sur une des ailes. Elle frissonna au toucher, avant ses cheveux cachaient le tatouage mais il était desormais visible par tous.

Tris ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher à son tour. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues. Les yeux d'un bleu profond était rougis mais elle se perdait encore dans cette océan. Il s'approcha mais lorsque son souffle se retrouva sur son visage, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi t'aider Tris, murmura-t-il.

\- Et si je te dis que je ne veux pas de ton aide ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Je ne te croirais pas. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre en essayant de garder les larmes dans ses yeux mais il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser.

Tris était fatiguée de se battre contre lui. Elle n'arrivait plus à le repousser. Elle ne voulait plus le repousser.

Elle laissa tomber sa main et il ne perdit aucune seconde pour l'embrasser. Tobias enroula un bras autour d'elle et avec son autre main sur sa nuque, il faisait en sorte qu'elle ne s'échappe pas cette fois. Mais Tris n'en avait aucune envie. Elle glissa vers lui et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour être plus proche de lui. Elle tenait sa tête fermement dans la sienne alors qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Il glissa la main qui était dans sa nuque vers ses cheveux mais il bougea la perruque.

Tris s'écarta immédiatement et tenta de la replacer. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard car elle avait peur de voir une forme de dégoût dans ses yeux. Elle fût surprise lorsqu'il leva son menton. Il n'y avait aucune trace de dégoût, elle n'y voyait que de l'amour et de l'admiration.

Tobias retira la perruque, exposant ainsi le crâne nu de la jeune femme.

« Tobias, rends-la moi s'il te plaît.

\- Hors de question ! Tu es magnifique comme ça. »

Tris se sentait rougir face à ces mots et au ton qu'il avait employé.

« Tu te souviens vraiment de tout ?

\- Presque tout. Le détail n'est que superflu. Et s'il me manque quelque chose, tu seras toujours là pour compléter mes souvenirs et en créer des nouveaux dont je me souviendrais. »

Une autre larme s'échappa. Une larme que le jeune homme s'empressa d'effacer. Il ne supportait pas de voir cet ange pleurer.

Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres puis s'accrocha à lui en cachant son visage dans son cou. Son odeur a toujours été un calmant naturel pour elle. Elle prennait de grandes inspirations jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque ralentisse mais c'était impossible quand il était si proche.

« J'ai besoin que tu sois hônnete avec moi, Tobias. Tu as dit que tu m'aimes, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il immédiatement.

\- Je n'ai pas été assez claire. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ou est-ce que tu crois m'aimer à cause de tout ce que tu sais ?

\- Je n'ai pas été assez clair non plus. C'est vrai qu'ils m'ont tout dit mais il y a des choses que je savais déjà. Je me souvenais du moment où je te tenais la main, je me souvenais de tes baisers dans mon cou quand on regardait un film qui t'effrayait, je me souvenais de la douceur de ta peau quand on passait des journées à rester allongés dans notre chambre. Je savais déjà que je t'aimais, et ça, avant qu'ils ne crachent le morceau. Maintenant, je veux revoir ton sourire quand je te dis que je t'aime car malheureusement, certaines choses sont encore flous. Tout ça pour te dire que tout ça est bien réel et que si tu veux bien, j'aimerais reprendre ce qu'on a laissé derrière nous.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Ma maladie ne doit pas être prise à la légère.

\- Et tu as besoin de moi. Alors, Béatrice Prior, veux-tu être ma petite amie ? »

Tris laissa un sanglot lui échapper et Tobias la serra contre lui en frottant son dos. Il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule sans prononcer un mot.

À un moment, elle releva la tête pour le regarder et avec ses doigts, traça chaque contour de son visage. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était à nouveau complète, ce visage sous ses doigts lui avait manqué.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle faisait ça depuis plus de 10 minutes maintenant. Tobias ne disait rien car il appréciait chaque parcelle de son visage qu'il dévorait du regard mais aussi chaque courbe de son corps qu'il redécouvrait avec ses mains. Elle avait repris du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et ça suffisait pour le rassurer sur la santé de la jeune femme.

Elle jouait avec ses cheveux et chantonnait les quelques notes qu'il avait joué au piano il y a quelques mois sans s'en rendre compte. Il l'écoutait sans rien dire, simplement satisfait de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Soudainement, elle fondit sur ses lèvres, le surprenant par la même occasion. Elle le surprit encore plus en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il s'écarta en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Tris ?

\- Pardon... j'avais juste besoin de... pardon... »

Il releva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. Elle avait les joues en feu mais il souriait.

« Il n'y a aucun soucis avec ça... tu m'as surpris. C'est tout ! »

Elle rendit son sourire et avec l'aide de Tobias, il enlevèrent le vêtement. Tobias sentait ses muscles se contracter sous les caresses de sa petite-amie. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément comme s'ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu.

Mais leur moment fut interrompu par le bruit d'une voiture qui se gara dans la rue puis par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« Hey Tobias ? C'est Zeke ! Je voulais voir comment tu allais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé chez ... Oh ! »

Le couple tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Zeke était figé dans l'ouverture de la porte, ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre avant qu'un énorme sourire ne grandisse sur son visage.

« Je vous dérange ? »

Tris dit 'non' alors que Tobias dit 'oui'.

« Oui, tu nous déranges, reprit Tobias. Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu d'intimité avec ma copine ? »

Tris n'avait pas le temps de réagir avant que Zeke ne lâche un cri perçant en étant à la limite de sautiller sur place comme une petite fille.

« Je savais que vous alliez vous remettre ensemble. Et c'est grâce à moi seul ! », se vanta-t-il.

Mais il arrêta immédiatement de sourire et de bomber le torse quand il croisa le regard de Tris. Elle le fusillait du regard et se leva. Zeke se sentait tout petit face à elle alors qu'il avait presque une tête de plus.

« Je croyais avoir été claire, Zeke ! menaça-t-elle.

\- Oh... tu sais, j'étais pas si seul que ça... C'est même pas grâce à moi. J'étais pas là... c'est jamais ma faute ! »

Tobias souriait à la scène devant lui. Zeke était terrorrisé. Il savait que Tris pouvait se venger et que ça pouvait très mal finir pour lui. Chaque pas que Tris faisait vers sa proie, il reculait un peu plus.

« Je suis désolée, Tris. Mais on était un peu obligés ! S'il te plaît, j'ai un fils qui a besoin de moi ! »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant alors que Zeke était debout contre le mur avec les yeux fermés. Quand elle ne répondit pas, il les ouvrit doucement. Son meilleur ami avait les bras autour d'elle et ils riaient ensemble.

« Tu plaisantais, c'est ça ? »

En effet, il arrivait que Tris utilisait son 'pouvoir' pour simplement intimider les autres. Les 'autres' étant principalement Zeke et Uriah avec qui cette technique marchait tout le temps.

« Tu me faisais marcher ?

\- Et tu as couru, répliqua Tobias.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable ! se défendit Zeke.

\- Tu parles du moment i ans où tu lui avais dit qu'elle avait grossi et qu'elle s'est vengée en te faisant croire que Shauna était enceinte ?

\- Tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ma mémoire s'améliore !

\- Alors tu sais pourquoi je me méfie d'elle !

\- Et tu l'as cherché. J'avais mes raisons pour lui cacher ça. J'avais besoin de temps pour moi pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. J'allais lui dire un jour ou l'autre, je n'aurais pas pu lui cacher ça toute sa vie !

\- Tu me l'aurais dit ? intervint Tobias.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on t'aurait expliqué le passé sans parler des huit années qu'on a passées ensemble ?

\- Je t'aime ! », murmura-t-il en embrassant sa compagne.

Zeke souriait au couple devant lui car même s'il appréhendait toujours la réaction de Tris, il était plus qu'heureux de les voir réunis. Il en avait marre de voir Tris broyer du noir alors que Tobias déprimait dans son coin à cause de sa perte de mémoire. Il savait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tout irait mieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il s'éclipsa et sortit de la maison sans que l'un des deux ne le remarque. D'ailleurs, lorsque Tobias se sépara de Tris, il fût surpris de voir qu'il avait disparu mais Tris pas tellement.

« Quel peureux celui-là ! Tu peux être sûr que je vais pas le rater la prochaine fois ! »

Tobias rit puis embrassa son front.

« Tu restes ici ce soir ?

\- Je pensais que c'était réglé ça.

\- Allez, viens te coucher, tu es épuisée ! »

Ils se couchèrent ensemble. D'abord, chacun de son côté mais après quelques secondes, Tris avait roulé sur elle-même pour être collée à lui. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Il jouait doucement avec ses cheveux alors qu'elle traçait des cercles sur son torse. Elle releva doucement la tête pour le regarder.

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, avoua-t-elle. J'ai essayé mais c'était impossible.

\- Je ne veux pas essayer, dit-il en la serrant contre elle. Tu dois me promettre quelque chose !

\- Ce que tu veux !

\- On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve. Si un jour cet incident venait à se reproduire, les premiers mots que je veux entendre de ta bouche sont 'Je suis Tris, ta petite-amie'. On est d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu me le promets aussi ?

\- Je serais incapable de te le cacher.

\- Promets-le moi.

\- Promis. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle avait retrouver son homme et elle refusait de le quitter une seconde fois.

Elle avait souffert. Il avait souffert. Mais maintenant, ils allaient guérir ensemble.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors avant que tout le monde ne se plaigne parce que c'est fini, oui il y aura un épilogue ! Il faut juste me laisser un peu de temps pour l'écrire ! (Et si vous voulez voir un moment spécial entre les deux amoureux, il suffit de me le dire !)**


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 **8 mois plus tard**

 **~¤~ 12 juillet ~¤~**

Tout comme la première fois, Tris et Tobias avait emmenagé ensemble très rapidement. Cette fois-çi, seulement 10 jours après leur discussion. Ils avaient vite repris cette habitude de vivre ensemble, ce qui avait été assez facile. C'était naturel pour eux.

La mémoire de Tobias était revenue maintenant. Il se souvenait à présent de chaque détail de leur histoire. De chaque moment, qu'il soit public ou intime. Il arrivait par moment que sa mèmoire lui fasse défaut mais Tris était toujours là pour remédier au problème. Il se demandait encore il a pu l'oublier. Cette femme était tout pour lui et il l'avait oubliée. Chaque jour, il avait ces minutes où il se le reprochait. Tris lui passait un savon à chaque fois mais ça ne faisait rien.

Il allait la demander en mariage. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, c'est pourquoi il se repasser le moment dans la tête encore et encore. Il allait le faire à la fin de la semaine. Mais il restait encore quelques jours jusqu'à ce moment.

Pendant les vacances scolaires, Tris passait ses journées dans une soupe populaire. Son métier était avantageux en ce moment car elle n'avait pas à prendre une semaine de congé ce mois ci pour aller en chimio. L'école avait bien entendu était très compréhensive avec sa situation et la payait pendant cette semaine de 'repos'. Tobias faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour être présent pendant les séances de chimiothérapie. Il restait assis avec elle pendant 5 heures sans bouger. Il était solidaire. Les seules fois où il s'autorisait à se lever étaient lorsqu'elle lui demandait de chercher quelques choses à la cafétéria. Il lui tenait la main, il lui racontait ses journées, posait des questions sur les siennes. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Tobias était au téléphone avec un important client lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur sa nouvelle secrétaire, Lauren, qui attendait que son employeur ait finit pour de parler. Il raccrocha et elle s'avança.

« Le dossier Lloyd vient d'arriver. Votre père m'a demandée de vous le transmettre afin que vous jetiez un œil dessus.

\- Merci Lauren. C'est tout ?

\- Le groupe italien a annulé votre rendez-vous cet après-midi, leur avion n'a pas pu décoller. Ils vous rappelleront ultérieurement pour fixer une autre date.

\- Très bien. Merci. »

Elle sortit du bureau sans un mot. Tobias soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la photo qui décorait son bureau. Une photo de Tris. Il l'observa quelques minutes avant de se plonger dans le dossier que Lauren lui avait donné.

Après 8 pages, il n'en pouvait plus. Par chance, son interphone crépita avant que la voix de sa secrétaire ne puisse être entendue.

« Mlle Prior demande à vous voir, monsieur.

\- Faites la entrer.

\- Bien. »

La communication fût coupée et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Tris entra vêtue d'une simple robe violette. Tobias se leva pour la rejoindre à mi-chemin et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'accueillir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Je me pose juste la question. »

L'expression sur son visage devint plus sérieuse.

« En fait, l'oncologue a appelé. Il a les résultats de mon scanner et il tient vraiment à en discuter face à face cet après-midi. Je venais savoir si tu pouvais venir avec moi.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'un de mes rendez-vous s'est annulé. Mais je serais venu de toutes façons, tu as besoin de moi.

\- Merci... J'ai tellement peur Tobias.

\- Calme-toi. Tu sais bien que ton medecin préfère parler de ces résultats devant le patient.

\- Oui... surtout pour dire que le patient va mourir...

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu t'en sors très bien et je suis certain que la chimio fait des miracles. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se colla contre lui. Il caressait son dos pour la réconforter.

« Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

\- 14h30. »

Il jetta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge qui affichait 11h39. Il prit sa veste puis ferma le dossier sur son bureau.

« Allez, on va manger quelque part.

\- Juste tout les deux ? sourit-elle.

\- Oui, ça faisait longtemps. »

Ils sortirent main dans la main. Tobias s'adressa à sa secrétaire.

« Je vais déjeuner et je ne reviens pas avant demain matin. Si mon père vous fait le moindre reproche sur le dossier Lloyd, dites lui de m'appeller. Ne restez pas trop tard.

\- Je le ferrai monsieur. Bonne journée. »

Tris sourit à la secrétaire qui lui rendit son sourire. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un restaurant au coin de la rue.

« Elle t'appelle toujours 'Monsieur' ?

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvais me tutoyer mais elle n'y arrive pas donc on reste au 'vous'.

\- Vous êtes plutôt intimidant, M. Eaton.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Pas avec moi bien sûr mais je pense que tout tes clients et le personnel de la boîte diront la même chose... Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de continuer à marcher. Tobias jetait des coups d'œil vers elle. Elle souriait et avait l'air heureuse mais il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Sa démarche montrait qu'elle était tendue, ses yeux montraient qu'ella avait peur.

Après un repas assez tendu, le coupla décida de marcher vers l'hôpital qui n'était que quelques rues plus loin. La main de Tris était moite dans celle de Tobias et elle tremblait de peur. Tobias aussi était nerveux. Il avait peur de ce que le medecin allait dire car il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.

Ils furent immédiatement envoyé vers le bureau du medecin qui les attendait. Tobias poussa légèrement sa compagne, sans ça elle ne serait sûrement jamais entrée dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, je suis content que vous ayez pu venir si tôt, les accueilli le médecin.

\- Il me reste combien de temps ? », demanda Tris en jouant avec ses mains.

L'oncologue rit car il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Tris était aussi blanche qu'une feuille de papier.

« Vous savez, j'ai tellement l'habitude de donner de mauvaises nouvelles dans mon travail que lorsqu'une bonne nouvelle se présente, je tiens à voir le patient.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'informa Tobias.

\- Nous avons reçus les résultats du dernier scanner. Vous êtes guéris, Tris ! »

Tobias fût le premier à réagir. Il se leva, tout sourire, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Tris était gelée sur place. Avait-elle bien entendue ? Elle était enfin libérée ?

« Vous êtes sûr ? interrogea Tobias.

\- Vous continuerez à faire des scanners tout les mois mais vous n'aurez plus de séances de chimio. -Je croyais que je devais me faire opérer pour être guérie, dit Tris alors qu'elle venait de retrouver sa voix.

\- Il s'avère que cette opération serait inutile. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance car la chimio a détruit votre cancer au lieu de le réduire. »

Tris leva les yeux vers Tobias qui était encore debout. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue alors qu'elle se leva à son tour. Il la prit dans ses bras en chuchotant sans cesse qu'il l'aimait. Tobias avait laisser couler quelques larmes lui aussi. Il avait été un soutien de taille pendant cette épreuve et il était tout aussi soulagé qu'elle que la maladie ait été vaincue.

Le medecin leur laissa un instant seuls pour digérer la nouvelle. Ce moment fût mis à profit dès le moment où la porte se ferma. Tris fondit sur les lèvres de son petit ami sans hésitation. Il répondit au baiser avec fougue jusqu'à ce qu'il la tienne dans ses bras, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, le dos contre le mur. L'épée de Damoclès qui vacillait au-dessus d'eux venait d'être retirée. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient.

« Tu es guérit, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Complètement guérit ! »

Elle tomba dans ses bras, prise de sanglots. Il tenait contre lui en la berçant doucement. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était un rêve devenu réalité.

Le poids de sa compagne commençait à peser sur ses bras alors il s'installa sur une des chaises. Quelques instants plus tard, le medecin entra à nouveau et sourit à Tobias, sachant exactement ce qu'il se passait.

« J'aimerais un autre scanner dans deux semaines puis un tout les mois. »

Tris hocha la tête.

« Vous devez savoir qu'une rechute est possible. Au moindre symptôme, je veux que vous m'appeliez même si ce n'est sûrement qu'une fausse alerte. Je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque.

-Merci beaucoup ! »,

Elle lui serra la main puis elle se leva pour partir avec Tobias. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes, Tris se sentait différente. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Ses épaules avaient perdu un poids important qui avait l'habitude de la tirer vers un stade de depression. Sans Tobias et ses parents, elle ne serait sûrement pas là maintenant. Elle sait qu'elle se serait repliée sur elle-même. Ce fût presque le cas quelques mois auparavant mais Tobias avait tout fait pour lui remonter le moral. Il refusait de la voir dans un tel état alors il lui avait offert une journée au spa avec Christina. À son retour, le soir-même, elle était souriante et paraissait très détendu. Elle l'avait remercié encore et encore mais il lui assurait que ce n'était rien de spécial. Elle avait alors décidé de le remercier à sa manière, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

« À quoi tu penses ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se rappelait tout les moments forts de leur relation, tout les moments où ils parlaient de leur relations, tout les moments de joie auxquels ils ont assisté.

« À toi .»

Il s'arrêta puis la pressa contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu sais que tu es toute ma vie ?

\- Tout comme tu sais que tu es la mienne. »

Elle se serra plus contre lui, sa tête sur son cœur.

« Je t'invite au restaurant ce soir. Juste nous deux.

\- Où ?

\- Là où tu veux. Je suppose que tu veux aller voir tes parents ?

\- Ça peut paraître étrange mais je préfèrerais y aller demain. Je veux pouvoir passer toute l'après-midi et la soirée avec eux parce que je sais qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas partir facilement.

\- D'accord, on ira demain... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

\- Je sais, ça paraît irréel. »

Il se promenèrent toute la journée avant de retourner dans leur maison pour se changer afin d'aller dans un restaurant très chic. Tris avait d'abord refusé car elle le trouvait trop cher mais Tobias insista en lui disant qu'ils devaient fêter sa guérison dignement.

Il s'agissait de ce genre de restaurant où la femme ne voyait pas les prix sur son menu mais l'homme oui. Elle insistait pour qu'il lui dise le prix des plats qui l'intéressait mais il ne dit rien. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle passe une soirée inoubliable. Alors qu'elle essayait de deviner quel plat était le moins cher, il la regardait à s'en déssecher les yeux. Elle était magnifique.

Elle avait coiffé sa perruque en un tresse sophistiquée qui lui retombait sur l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de maquillage mais il mentirait s'il disait que ses lèvres rouge vif ne le mettaient pas à genoux. Elle portait un collier en diamannt qu'il lui avait offert pour leur 5 ans – collier qu'elle avait refusé mais qu'il a finalement mis dans sa boîte à bijoux lui-même. Le coup de grâce fût porté par sa robe de couleur bordeaux. Sa poitrine était mise en valeur par un col bénitier qui laisait apparaître un léger décolleté. Il faisait de son mieux pour être un vrai gentleman mais il savait ce qu'il y avait en dessous et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder.

Tris était absorbée par le menu, elle ne savait pas quoi choisir.

« Chéri, j'hésite entre les noix de St-Jacques et le saumon. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? »

Lorsqu'elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle leva les yeux. Tobias la regardait mais son regard était plus au Sud.

« Tobias ! », s'indigna-t-elle en cachant sa poitrine avec sa carte.

Cette action le 'réveilla' et il se mit à sourire alors qu'elle devenait aussi rouge que sa robe.

« Tu n'as pas honte ? On est au restaurant je te rappelle.

\- Oui, et ? Tu es magnifique ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'apprécier la vue. »

Elle secoua la tête en retirant le menu de devant sa poitrine. Elle réajusta sa robe pour cacher 'la vue' et reposa sa question.

En attendant le dessert, Tris s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Tobias était de plus en plus nerveux. Il voulait attendre pour sa demande mais il avait la bague dans sa poche et il voulait faire comprendre aux deux hommes à la table voisine qui faisait les yeux à sa compagne qu'elle était prise. Après le chuchotement de trop entre les deux hommes, il se leva et se plaça devant eux.

« J'apprécierais énormément que vous arrêtiez de dévorer ma copine des yeux.

\- Détends-toi, on ne fait que regarder ! », dit l'homme sur la droite.

L'homme sur la gauche en revanche semblait très intimidé par Tobias.

« Nous sommes désolés, ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Son ami le regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

« Arrête de te laisser marcher dessus, on continuera de la regarder si on veut. Avec un corps comme ça, il ne doit pas être le premier de la semaine à lui passer dessus. »

Tobias bouillonnait de rage et se retenait de le frapper.

« Ecoute moi bien espèce de fils de pute ! Si je te vois ne serait-ce que tourner la tête dans sa direction, je n'hésiterais pas à t'arracher les yeux avec des petites cuillères.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu n'en serais pas capable.

\- Essaie pour voir. »

Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard. Ils furent interrompus par une serveuse et ce qu'il semblait être son supérieur.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Parfaitement bien. Dit l'homme avec un sourire pour la serveuse qui semblait se cacher derrière son supérieur.

\- Cet homme tenait des propos désobligeants envers ma compagne et il me semblait juste de mettre les choses au point. Intervint Tobias.

\- S'agit-il de l'homme dont vous me parliez, Manon ? », demanda l'homme à la serveuse.

Elle hocha la tête et vu son expression, Tobias comprit que cette ordure n'avait pas seulement manqué de respect à Tris.

« Je vais vous demander de quitter les lieux, monsieur. », ordonna le supérieur sans laisser place à la discussion.

L'homme ne dit rien lorsque la sécurité arriva et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Le second homme s'excusa encore une fois en payant la note puis en sortant derrière la sécurité. Le supérieur s'adressa alors à Tobias,

« Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour la gêne occasionnée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Merci d'être intervenu.

\- Nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée. »

Il serra la main de l'homme mais en se retenant il vit Tris qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il l'aida à s'asseoir puis reprit sa place.

« Il y avait deux hommes qui m'ont énervés en te regardant comme un morceau de steak alors je leur ai parlé. L'un deux s'est excusé mais j'ai failli frappé le deuxième. Heureusement que cet homme est venu. »

Tris baissa la tête en jouant avec sa serviette sur ses genoux.

« Tu les as remarqués ?

\- Tu les avais vus ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre soirée avec ça.

\- Rien ne la gâchera, je te le promets. », promit-il en prenant sa main et en embrassant les jointures.

Leur mousse au chocolat arrivèrent et Tobias redevenait nerveux. Cette altercation n'allait le dégonfler. Au contraire, cela le motivait à le faire. Cet acte allait prouver qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Tris lui racontait sa conversation avec Caleb la veille. Il voulait s'assurer que le couple viendrait pour l'anniversaire de Rachel le week-end prochain. Alors qu'elle parlait du cadeau auquel elle pensait, il se disait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il se leva brusquemment, surprenant Tris.

« Tobias ? Qu'est-ce que tu...Oh mon dieu ! », balbutia-t-elle quand il mit un genou à terre.

Il sortit la petite boîte de la poche de sa veste et lui présenta la bague de fiancailles soigneusement choisie. Tris était bouche bée devant lui mais il voyait les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

« Ma chérie, mon cœur, mon amour... Béatrice. Je t'aime !... Tu es la femme de ma vie et le fait de t'avoir presque perdu il y a quelques mois m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux plus me réveiller sans toi à mes côtés, je ne veux plus être privé de tes baisers le matin quand je me lève jusqu'au soir quand je me couche, je ne veux pas perdre ce qui me rend complet. J'ai déjà dû vivre comme ça et ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je ne fonctionne pas sans toi. Il m'a fallu presque 9 ans pour avoir le courage de te poser cette question et je regrette toutes les secondes d'attente. Tris, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Tris essayait de ne pas pleurer. Elle retirait les larmes dès qu'elles dépassaient ses paupières mais elle fût vite submergée. Elle avait attendu tellement d'années pour ce moment qu'elle en savoura chaque seconde.

« Oui, bien sûr que oui ! »

Tobias s'attendait à cette réponse mais il fût soulagé de ne voir aucune milliseconde d'hésitation. Il glissa la bague à son doigt puis se leva en même temps qu'elle pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde autour d'eux les applaudissait, leur rappellant de garder le baiser aussi chaste que possible.

« Je t'aime tellement ! murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir prit autant de temps pour faire ça.

\- C'est pas grave, tu es pardonné. »

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de se rasseoir. Cette soirée ne pouvait pas mieux se passer pour le jeune couple. Tobias sentait qu'un poids se retirait de ses épaules à son tour. Elle allait devenir sa femme.

 **7 mois plus tard**

 **~¤~4 février~¤~**

Tris se réveilla, nauséeuse. Le réveil-matin n'affichait que 5 heures du matin mais la nausée était trop forte. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son fiancé qui dormait calmement. Une fois debout, le processus s'était accéléré et elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour arriver à temps à la cuvette. Un demi-seconde plus tard aurait été trop tard. Elle se tenait à la cuvette pendant qu'elle rendait son dîner. Ses doigts étaient blancs, son corps tremblait, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Une fois terminée, elle tira la chasse mais resta assise. Elle était trop faible pour se lever. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur derrière et réfléchit. Après quelques minutes, ce fut l'évidence.

La nausée, la fatigue, la vision double, la sensiblité de ses seins... le cancer était revenu. Elle éclata en sanglots sur le sol de la salle de bain. Le mariage était dans deux semaines et elle était à nouveau malade. Peut-être que la chimio ne commencerait pas tout de suite et elle pourrait espérer garder ses cheveux pour la cérémonie. Dans le pire des cas, elle mettrait sa perruque mais elle tenait vraiment à garder ses cheveux ce jour là. Ils lui arrivaient presque aux clavicules mais Christina avait déjà prévu de lui ajouter des extensions pour pouvoir coiffer ses cheveux plus facilement. Tout était prêt pour le grand jour, mais un invité indésirable venait de s'ajouter à la liste.

Elle se souvenait de la joie dans le visage de ses parents lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle était guérit. Cette nouvelle allait les détruire... et Tobias ? Comment allait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, surtout pas avant le mariage.

C'était décidé, elle ne lui dirait pas. Du moins pas avant à la cérémonie... Mais s'ils allaient se marier, elle se devait d'être honnête. Il méritait de savoir. Il allait lui promettre de l'aimer dans la santé comme la maladie. Il devait qu'il s'engageait dans quelque chose de très sérieux ! Mais pas tout de suite.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle composa le numéro de son oncologue.

« Cabinet du docteur Lanoux.

\- Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Prior. Il me faudrait un rendez-vous en urgence, je crois que le cancer est revenu.

\- Je vois, seriez-vous disponible à 15h30 ?

\- Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Vous avez dit 15h30 ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Je serai là, merci beaucoup. »

Elle mit fin à l'appel, posa le téléphone à côté de l'évier puis regarda à travers la fenêtre les enfants qui jouaient dans la neige. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Tobias se trouvait derrière la porte de la cuisine et il devait prendre appuit contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Elle avait vraiment fait une rechute ? Bien entendu, ça n'affecta en rien sa résolution de l'épouser mais il était sous le choc. Si elle avait des doutes pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

À 15h, elle lui annonça qu'elle devait aller chez Christina et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Il ne dit rien, elle avait ses raisons si elle lui cachait son rendez-vous.

Tris expliqua la situation au médecin qui hochait la tête de temps en temps.

« Hm, on va faire des examens et vous aurez les résultats dans trente minutes environ. Vous pouvez rester là où revenir plus tard mais je tiens à ce que vous soyez là.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut repousser la chimio au mois prochain ? Je me marie dans deux semaines et j'aimerais être en forme.

\- Faisons d'abord les examens. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit le cancer.

\- Que voulez-vous que ça soit ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Ça peut être plein de choses. »

Elle tua le temps à la cafétéria. Elle avait acheté un jeu de mots fléchés pour se changer les esprits mais elle grommela en lisant une indication, 'événement avec suivi médical'.

« C'est ça, remut le couteau dans la plaie. »

Heureusement pour elle, le mot comptait neuf lettres donc le mot « cancer » était impossible. Elle n'avait pas pu finir la moitié de la grille quand elle se rendit compte que les résultats devaient être là.

Elle se rendit dans le bureau du medecin. La secrétaire l'appela et lui sourit.

« Vous savez quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Le médecin vous attend. », répondit la secrétaire.

Tris entra dans le bureau. L'oncologue avait un dossier sous les yeux, ce qui devait sûrement être le sien.

« Installez-vous ! Accueilli-t-il.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ? Il me reste combien de temps ? J'aurais le temps de me marier au moins ? »

Le medecin rit face à sa patiente.

« Toujours les mots qui font plaisir. »

Elle sourit à son tour, se rendant compte qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Ce n'est pas le cancer ! »

Tris soupira de soulagement et se laissa retomber dans la chaise, sa tête basculée en arrière.

« Toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes enceinte ! »

Sa tête se releva immédiatement, ses yeux aggrandis.

« Pardon ?

\- Les tests sont clairs, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Seule une échographie peut nous dire à quel stade vous en êtes. D'ailleurs, ma secrétaire a appelé le service obstétrique pour que vous soyez prise en charge tout de suite. »

Tris était bouche bée. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait un enfant mais elle se disait qu'après le mariage serait un meilleur moment. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait, elle allait le chérir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre.

« Vous êtes certain ?

\- Souvent les symptômes de la grossesse effraient les femmes qui ont eu un cancer du sein car elles pensent tout de suite à une rechute à la place d'un heureux événement. Vous étiez persuadée que vous alliez finir chauve dans un mois alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Merci docteur.

\- Félicitaions ! »

Elle sortit de la salle, plus légère. C'est en marchant vers le service obstétrique qu'elle se rendit compte de ce que cette grossesse impliquait. Elle devait le dire à Tobias. Même si elle avait parlé d'enfants à Tobias et qu'il voulait attendre que le stress du mariage soit passé pour en reparler, elle avait peur. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la quitter pour ça mais elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir. Elle avait peur qu'il ne se replit sur lui même comme il le faisait avant. L'accident l'avait changé mais un événement comme celui çi pouvait très bien le replonger dans des mauvaises habitudes.

Une aide-soignante l'avait accueillie et l'avait emmenée dans une salle d'examen.

« Le docteur Nima serait là dans quelques minutes. Allongez-vous sur la table en attendant. »

Tris fît ce qu'on lui dit et caressait son ventre en attendant. Un bébé était là dedans. Il reposait entièrement sur elle.

« Bonjour Mlle Prior, le docteur Lanoux nous a mis au courant. Félicitations !

\- Merci. »

Le medecin s'assit en face d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas courant qu'un medecin s'occupe d'un patient mais c'est seulement pour une seule fois. Les sage-femmes sont toutes débordées aujourd'hui et quelqu'un devait vous voir. Alors, nous allons voir votre bébé puis on va parler des vitamines à prendre. D'accord ? »

Le sourire du médecin était réconfortant et la mettait à l'aise. Elle leva son pull pour exposer son ventre. Le gel la fit trembler mais elle oublia vite la sensation désagréable lorsque son bébé apparut à l'écran. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'aimait déjà à la folie alors qu'elle ne venait que de le rencontrer, c'était étrange comme sensation.

« Vous le voyez ?

\- Oui, répondit Tris la voix serrée par l'émotion.

\- Alors vous en êtes à presque deux mois de grossesse.

\- Deux mois ?

\- Oui, à peu près. Prenez vous la pilule ?

\- Oui, ça fait quelques années maintenant.

\- Aviez vous vos règles pendant la prise de la pilule ?

\- Oui mais ce n'est jamais régulier... C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien remarqué ?

\- C'est une raison mais je pense que vous avez confondu tout les signes avec ceux du cancer.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu tomber enceinte.

\- Comme la plupart des femmes qui sont surprises par leurs grossesse, vous avez oublié votre pilule et ça a suffit pour créer cette petite vie.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

\- C'est normal, vous aurez dû mal à le comprendre mais une fois que votre ventre va commencer à grossir, ça vous paraîtra beaucoup plus réel. Avez-vous déjà parlé à votre... mari ?

\- Mon petit ami n'est pas encore au courant. Le mariage est dans deux semaines.

\- Félicitations ! Je suppose que vous aimeriez des photos pour lui montrer.

\- Merci beaucoup ! »

Le medecin appuya sur quelques boutons puis retira la sonde de son ventre. Elle donna du papier à Tris pour qu'elle s'essuit.

« Tenez, j'ai fait quatre clichés. Maintenant, concernant les vitamines pré-natales... »

Tris pût partir une demi-heure plus tard. Elle était partie pendant presque deux heures et Tobias ne tenait pas en place dans leur maison. Il était plus qu'inquiet.

Il se rongeait les ongles jusqu'aux cuticules et frappait son pied contre le sol en regardant l'horloge toutes les dix secondes. Si elle était restée, c'est qu'elle avait forcément des mauvaises nouvelles. Le cancer était revenue et elle allait de nouveau essayait de l'exclure de sa vie car encore une fois, elle allait être persuadée qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Il ne la laisserait pas faire.

La porte d'entrée grinça lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Tris ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir son compagnon à la limite de faire une crise de panique. Il se leva puis la serra fortement contre lui.

« Tu es là ! »

Elle caressa son dos en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air sur les nerfs.

« Tout va bien ?

\- C'est moi qui devrait te demander ça. Qu'a dit le docteur ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je t'ai entendue quand tu étais au téléphone. C'est le cancer, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, on traversa ça ensemble comme on la déjà fait. Tout ira bien !

\- Tobias !

\- Je t'aime et on se battra ensemble, d'accord ?

-Tobias !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cancer !

\- Dieu merci ! »

Il la resserra contre elle en soupirant de soulagement. Puis il s'écarta de nouveau, perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir pour ça. Il faut qu'on parle »

Son niveau de panique remontait en flèche. Souvent, ces mots n'annonçaient rien de bon. Tris le vit pâlir en une fraction de seconde.

« Calme-toi, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle...en tout ças, pour moi s'en est une.

\- Tu me tues avec ton suspens.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

\- Utilise la méthode pansement. Tu le dis d'un coup.

-Ok... »

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et caressa le dos de ses mains. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Je suis enceinte ! »

Les oreilles de Tobias s'étaient mise à sonner quand les mots avaient traversé ses lèvres. Il avait sûrement mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible...

Il sortit de sa transe grâce à une main agitée devant son visage.

« Tobias, tu vas bien ? Ça doit être un choc, c'est sûr...

\- Tu es sûre ? »

Elle sortit l'échographie de son sac et la plaça dans ses mains.

« Vérifie par toi-même... »

Il avait les yeux figés sur cette petite cacahuète. Elle était parfaite. Il sentait quelque chose changer au plus profond de lui. Il avait toujours cru que le jour où il apprendrait sa future paternité, il serait mort de trouille ou persuadé qu'il allait faire une crise de panique mais rien ne se passa. Il était plutôt calme, comme si cette petite personne étant son calmant.

« Tobias, dit quelque chose s'il te plaît... »

« On va vraiment être parents ? »

Elle acquiesca avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa amoureusement pendant qu'ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Ils profitaient de leur temps ensemble comme s'ils allaient être séparés. Ils profitaient de leur moment en famille. Tobias était heureux d'avoir les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime tellement, mon cœur. Je serai là à chaque seconde de cette grossesse, je serai toujours là pour vous deux. »

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

 **~¤~18 février~¤~**

Ses nerfs étaient à la limite de lâcher. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Sa mère avait tout fait pour le détendre mais rien n'y faisait. Sa future belle-mère était aussi venue pour voir comment il allait et elle lui avait affirmé que la future mariée était aussi nerveuse que lui. Il s'était inquiété sur la santé de la jeune femme et du bébé mais Nathalie le rassurait en lui disant qu'ils allaient bien tout les deux.

Le moment où Tobias attendait à côté de l'autel, sa peur refit surface. Et si elle n'apparaîssait pas ? Et si elle partait avec leur enfant ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'allait pas faire ça. Zeke, son témoin, posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Elle va venir.

\- Tu en es certain ? »

Il fût interrompu par la musique nuptiale.

Tout le monde se leva pour accueillir la mariée qui marchait lentement au bras de son père.

Elle était là aujourd'hui et elle sera là toute sa vie.

Elle était magnifique. Et elle était venue.

 **Merci à toutes pour votre fidélité ! Et bonnes vacances à la zone B ^^**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser si les éléments médicaux ne sont pas exacts. Je suis loin d'être médecin ou d'être spécialisée dans ce domaine ! Merci de votre compréhension ! :)**


End file.
